Fragmentos del destino
by Shimizublack
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una estudiante ordinaria viaja a el pueblo donde vive su abuela después de la repentina muerte de sus padres. ¿Pero? al llegar se encuentra con el espíritu de un nekomata, y es salvada por un pelinegro muy apuesto. — ¿Ella es la heredera de las Senju? — pregunto una oscura voz. — Es solo una mocosa —. contesto otra. — Si, pero su espiritu es totalmente impecable —.
1. ¿Herederos?

**Fragmentos del destino.**

**I Telón.**

_Tasukete_ En el fondo de un frondoso bosque, donde las grandes olas de viento chocaban con los grandes árboles, el olor a moho y a humedad se metía por los poros de tu cuerpo, los arbustos se sacudían con miedo, los arboles temblaban al sentir el frio viento, en otoño se podía observar que se acercaba el invierno, el frio no era lo tenebroso, si no como venia rozando hacia ellos, ¡_Onegai tasukete! _ un viento frio e indiferente, se podría sentir el ambiente pesado cargado de odio hacia ellos, los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban en todo el bosque, unos grandes ojos dorados se lograron divisar en la penumbra, no se podría mover de donde estaba, su cuerpo sellado al suelo, temblaba no solo de terror y miedo, si no de desesperación, no quería que nadie muriera, los quería, quería al mundo, quería a sus amigos y sobre todo lo amaba a él, amaba a la persona que estaba sacrificando su vida porque era su deber como guardián, pero debía confesarse no, quería que supiera que estaba para él, aunque muerto estuviera, pero no podía pensar en negativo, no quería renunciar a él, no quería renunciar a su nueva vida. Quería ver de nuevo a sus padres, a sus amigos, quería librar de esta carga a sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus guardianes y sobre todo quería liberar de la carga a la persona que amaba y que era todo para ella.

Una gran ráfaga de viento cruzo por el cuerpo de la mujer dentro del circulo celestial cortándola, su cuerpo rasgado, su rostro lleno de magulladuras y de la comisura de sus labios brotaba sangre, escupió lo que pudo por el fuerte dolor, y sujeto fuertemente un bastón donde podría notar una gran fuerte aula celestial proveniente de aquella. _Latet spiritus mali apud me ista silva eaque auferre misericordiam, mando vobis utme magistro nominatur._ Grito la mujer que al abrir los ojos los tenia totalmente rasgados como si fuera un gato, su mirada gatuna se logro divisar dos pares de gemas de color verde, que al cerrarse todo había llegado a un límite, el bosque comenzó a sacudirse, y de la tierra comenzó a cubrir a siete hombres, que sonrieron arrogantes ante la fuerza que la naturaleza le mandaba.

—_La verdadera batalla, comienza ahora_ —. Gruño furiosa la mujer, tomando su bastón y haciendo más grande aquel circulo celestial donde estaba dentro formando una gran barrera, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo eliminando todo el miedo que su cuerpo sentía. — _¡Porque yo, soy la heredera de las Senju!_ —. Grito arrogante, ante la mirada de una mujer delante de ella.

**¿Herederos?**

— _¡Eh!_ — grito alterada una hermosa mujer de ojos verde jade, giro a tocar su frente, sintiendo un escurridizo sudor, miro de nuevo hacia la ventana observando aquel bosque por donde el autobús donde estaba montada se movía lentamente. — _"De nuevo esos sueños, no debí ver tanto anime antes de salir hacia acá, me voy a volver loca. __**¿Más de lo que estás? **__¿Solo aparecer para joderme la vida? __**Estabas muy bien dormida**__."_ —. Se quejaba la chica, hablando con su yo interno.

— _¡Señores pasajeros, esta es la última parada hacia el pueblo Konoha, por favor avisad al conductor si va a bajar en este lugar para seguir con nuestra ruta de regreso!_ —. La voz se escucho en todo el bus, la chica rápidamente tomo su maleta, y su gorra colocándola en su cabello, y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

— _¡Yo me quedo! ¡Me voy a bajar! _—. Grito la chica sosteniéndose de la barra del auto bus, para mirar hacia afuera y soltar un suspiro.

Del autobús, bajo una hermosa pelirosa, su cuerpo bien formado para una niña de tan solo 16 años {sobre todo niña}, su cabello caía hasta su espalda amarrado en dos coletas, que mostraban que su cabello lo tenía más largo, caía ondulado, con varios flequillos cayendo en su rostro, portaba una camisa de color verde manga larga de estilo militar, junto a una falda rosa corta, mucho más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas, mostrando su bien formado trasero, su camisa le quedaba ceñida mostrando sus senos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, si grandes para una chica de 16 pero pequeños para una mujer de 23 años, en sus manos llevaba dos guantes de color rosa, y una bufanda del mismo color en su cuello, su gorro era de estilo militar con orejas a los lados, como los de aviadores, unas botas de taco pequeño de color verde, con rosa, su mirada se dirigió hacia el pueblo, su gorra colocada en uno de sus moños, para cubrir por completo el lazo rosa que los sostenía.

Camino hasta delante de la estación y miro hacia el pueblo dejando salir un largo suspiro, girando de la misma a todos lados, como si buscara algo, dejo salir otro suspiro y saco su celular de su bolsillo, y lo abrió, dejando ver su celular Lg {N/A: esta belleza claro está, _./_5EGB8BUZIvk/TVKuCKh0udI/AAAAAAAACfk/ZahqqhPp76o/s1600/lg_ks360_pink__} busco para ver la hora, dejando salir un largo suspiro al ver que había llegado demasiado pronto para la hora en la que iban a buscarla, miro hacia arriba observando cómo las nubes comenzaban a nublarse, frunció el ceño y volteo de nuevo para el pueblo, y miro de reojo como la gente caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—"_Si no estoy mal, el templo debe estar subiendo esto, __**recuerda no perderte tarada, luego se complicara mas tu búsqueda y tengo hambre. **__¡Con quién crees que estás hablando!__** Con la tarada más grande del mundo**__"_—. Su pelea interna había comenzado, las piernas de la chica se estaban moviendo solas, subiendo aquella pequeña abertura entre el pueblo y el bosque, donde fácilmente se podían perder, la gente que caminaba delante de ella en la estación, comenzó a desaparecer, dejando al ambiente a un gran Nekomata, que alargo una sonrisa felina y desapareció en una corriente de aire. — "_Solo cállate_" — gruño molesta ante sus pensamientos y se detuvo en el medio del bosque — "_**Vez, terminaste perdiéndote, tonta.**__ ¡No estoy perdida! ¡Mi abuela vive por aquí!_" — pensaba alterada mirando hacia todas partes. — "_**Hey, este bosque me da mala espina, salgamos de aquí**__. ¿Te llego lo miedosita? __**No juegues tanto que yo no soy la que tengo las piernas temblando**__. ¡Ehhhh! __**Ves, pero es por seguridad tonta, no es un lugar donde debamos jugar, seguramente hay espíritus protegiendo este lugar**__. No me asustes así Inner…_" —. Se quejaba la pelirosa, de su molesta Inner, mirando hacia todas partes, dejando salir suspiros.

Delante de ella apareció un pequeño animal con mucho pelo, su mirada se dirigía hacia la chica, la pelirosa lo observaba totalmente curiosa con una gota de sudor en la nunca al ver su poco de cabello, simplemente se agacho a su altura y giro su cabeza hacia un lado, y aquella criatura también había hecho lo mismo, lo repitió varias veces moviéndola a todos lados como si su cabeza estuviera bailando, y dicha criatura hacia lo mismo.

— _¿Disculpa? ¿Pequeña?_ —.

— _¿Tienes algo para mí? ¿Una ofrenda?_ —. Pregunto saltando, la chica se levanto y miraba como aquella criatura saltaba hacia arriba y se tiraba en sus manos, y seguía saltando. — _¡Dime que si!_ —. Decía emocionada la criatura.

—"_**Si le dices que no te asesino, dale un dulce y salgamos de aquí**__. ¡Si señora!" _—. La chica metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño dulce, colocándolo en la boca de aquella pequeña criatura. — _¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? _—. Pregunto mirando a la criatura de mucho cabello que se comía tranquilamente su dulce. — _Etto…_ —

—_Bauchan _—. Le contesto.

—_Oh,_ _Sou ka, te llamas Bauchan _—. Dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa. — _Entonces Bauchan, ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?_ —. Pregunto animada la chica.

—_Igual que como entraste_ —. La chica cayó estilo anime, y observo a todas partes rabiosa, para tomar a esa bola de pelo y patearla pero no estaba cerca, había desaparecido.

—"_¡Donde se metió esa desgraciada bola de pelos! __**Espera, ¿Dijo que se llamaba Bauchan?**__ Si ¿Por qué? __**Según lo que recuerdo de la clase de mitología, Bauchan es una criatura de la mitología celta, un tipo de brownie. Que se caracterizarían por tener mucho pelo, ser traviesos y solitarios.**__ ¡Nani! ¡Como se me paso eso!" _— el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a sudar levemente, pero luego reacciono al sentir un aura oscura detrás de ella. — _E…eso… qu…que… es… _— susurro asustada, mirando un gran gato de dos colas parado en dos patas encima de ella, una sonrisa felina se formo en su rostro, moviendo la cola formando una gran ráfaga de viento, el cabello de la chica se movía rápidamente al igual que su ropa. — "_**Haruno Sakura… ¡Corre!**_" — grito su Inner en su cabeza, cuando la chica tomo su bolsa colocándola en su espalda comenzando a correr, cuando sintió que la garra de aquel gran gato había golpeado el suelo, y ella había salido volando, y comenzó a rodar por el bosque, quedando totalmente sucia.

—_Fue un error tuyo-nya entrar en este bosque-nya y sola-nya. _—. Ronroneo el gato con una sonrisa felina en sus labios. — _Y será error mío matarte_ —. Gruño felinamente, moviendo rápidamente su garra, la pelirosa cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando aquel golpe.

— _Osoi__, neko-chan_ —. Susurro la voz sensual de un hombre, que en sus manos tenia a la pelirosa con una sonrisa arrogante, en la rama de uno de los arboles del gran bosque.

—_Kisama _—. Gruño aquel Nekomata, para bajar la mirada y mover rápidamente sus garras, haciendo que el hombre, salte de una rama a otra teniendo en brazos a la hermosa pelirosa. — _¡Eres una cucaracha déjate atrapar! _—. Gruñía rabioso el gran gato.

—_Estás jugando conmigo, jajajaja_ — reía sínico el hombre, bajo la vista hacia la chica que tenia cargada, tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus mejillas yacían sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados, trataban de ignorar lo que pasaba alrededor. — _Omae, ¿No te lastimo?_— la chica abrió los ojos, sonrojándose por completo por la cercanía de aquel chico.

Sus profundos ojos negros la habían cautivado, esa mirada que mostraba frialdad y arrogancia, donde te daba a entender que todo lo que miraba era suyo, y estaba bajo su tutela, el chico agrando una sonrisa arrogante, dando a entender que ella ya le había contestado con sus muecas. La chica reacciono bufando molesta, dejando ver que el chico vestía un uniforme. Y no estaba nada mal, ya que se le veía ceñido al cuerpo, dando a entender que bajo ese uniforme se podrían notar músculos totalmente interesantes para su gusto. Su cabello negro se agitaba con el viento, dejando ver dos flequillos en la parte de adelante, largos, y en la parte de atrás lo tenía peinado y desordenado, dejando ver puntas que se levantaban con el viento. El uniforme que llevaba puesto consistía en una camisa manga larga de color blanca, con una corbata de color roja, arriba de un chaleco de color negro, con franjas de color gris, en cada manga al fina había una franja gruesa de un color cake, y en su cuello, se paria en dos, dejándolo en V, con cuadros de color negro, con cake y gris, la camisa terminaba en una V corta, dejando ver su cinturón de color plateado. Bajando a su pantalón de color negro, con franjas delgadas, en el centro de estas, y unos zapatos negros oscuros, en el lado izquierdo de la camisa, llevaba el símbolo de la aldea {el de Konoha}, su camisa estaba desabotonada los primeros botones, dejando ver una camisa de color negra debajo de esta, y su chaleco estaba abierto, haciéndolo lucir sensual. {N/A: *-* Sasuke-kun, _.net/1016425_, ese uniforme es uno de los que más me gusta}

—_Oye, rosadita_ —. La chica levanto la mirada de nuevo, topándose con esos orbes esbeltos y tenebrosos que daban a entender que nadabas en un lago oscuro, lleno de avaricia y ambición. La chica levanto una ceja al apodo que el chico le había dado. — _Pesas más de lo que aparentas_ —. Comento burlón, haciendo que a la chica le saliera una vena en su frente, y pataleara para que el chico la soltara consiguiéndolo, pero cerró los ojos al ver que se había tropezado, y se había caído de la rama.

De un rápido movimiento el chico estaba en el suelo, sosteniéndola de nuevo con las manos, levanto una ceja al verla abrazada a su pecho, y su corazón latía rápidamente, dejo salir un suspiro y la coloco en el suelo, lentamente, y la separaba de él.

—_E…espera que vas a hacer…_ — susurro asustada mirando al chico que levantaba la mirada, y le dedicaba una sonrisa sínica a la chica.

—_Arreglar unos asuntos con el nekomata_ —. Comento arrogante tronándose los dedos, mirando hacia arriba.

— _¿Nekomata? "Eres idiota, es un gran gato"_ — Su Inner se coloco unas gafas y sonrió arrogante, levantando su dedo índice. — _"__**Un nekomata es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japonés. El nekomata es una variación del bakeneko, que surge cuando a un gato doméstico se le comienza a bifurcar la cola.**__ En otras palabras, es otra criatura, como la bola de pelos irrespetuosa. __**Exacto, mi querida Watson**__"_. — _¡Lucharas con esa cosa! _—. El chico asintió, y simplemente termino de tronarse los dedos, cuando el gato lanzo rápidamente su garra hacia donde estaban los dos, de un movimiento rápido el pelinegro tomo una de las garras del gato, y sonrió arrogante de su mano apareció una katana larga, de la cual de un salto, la tomo por el mango, y la paso por toda la pata del gato, hasta llegar a su rostro y patearlo, haciendo que el gato se cayera al bosque provocando un leve terremoto.

— _¿Todavía quiere luchar? _—. Pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro al ver que el gato estaba a punto de levantarse. — _Chikuso _—. Maldijo suave para sacar rápidamente una etiqueta donde varios símbolos aparecían en la parte de adelante, suspiro fastidiado y le paso el sello a la chica que estaba detrás de él — _vas a repetir lo mismo que yo, ¿Está bien? _—. Le ordeno mirándola de reojo.

— _¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué? _—. Pregunto alterada, sintiendo como el gato se volvía a levantar.

—_El nekomata está manipulando a un pueblerino, lo mejor es sacarlo de ese control mental con esto, así que vas a decir lo mismo que yo ¿de acuerdo?_ —. Le menciono totalmente tranquilo, a una alterada pelirosa.

— _¿Cómo sabes eso? _—. Pregunto algo aturdida.

—_Es un demonio, una criatura. Un dios en pocas palabras, si fuera un dios común sin control mental hubiera desaparecido_ —. Le menciono a la chica que asintió como si hubiera entendido. — _¿lista?_ —. Ella asintió suavemente y se coloco delante de él tomando el sello con las dos manos. — _Dios de la tierra, dios del cielo y del viento_ —. Aclamaba lentamente el chico.

—_Dios de la tierra, dios del cielo y del viento_ —. Repetía la mujer, tratando de acordarse de todas las palabras.

—_Acordaos de todas las ofrendas que he mandado, haced lo que esté en vuestro alcance_ —.

— _Acordaos de todas las ofrendas que he mandado, haced lo que esté en vuestro alcance_—. Seguía la mujer con los ojos cerrados, aquel sello había comenzado a brillar ante la mirada asombrada de la mujer.

—_Purifica el alma de este humano, que ha caído bajo el poder de los demonios, sacad todo el espíritu dentro de su cuerpo y liberadle_ —.

—_Purifica el alma de este humano, que ha caído bajo el poder de los demonios, sacad todo el espíritu dentro de su cuerpo y liberadle_ —. Un gran círculo comenzó a rodear a los dos chicos, formando una perfecta sincronización, en el suelo, había un báculo especial y algunas palabras totalmente escritas en latín, los dos cerraron los ojos y luego los abrieron al momento de sentir junto sus dos manos y almas.

— _¡omnem locum et purificat liberandi!_ — Gritaron los dos al tiempo, cuando una fuerte luz de color azul se desprendió del círculo mágico, hasta donde el nekomata estaba, dejando que este comience a ser expulsado del cuerpo de la persona poseída.

Los dos habían corrido hacia donde estaba aquella persona, alado de un gato de color blanco, que se alejaba del lugar rápidamente, había un chico totalmente dormido, de piel muy pálida, que contrastaba con su cabello negro largo y ojos grises. Llevaba una camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas, una bufanda alrededor del cuello y del brazo. También llevaba un par de pantalones azules y sandalias en los pies.

— _¿Quién es?_ —. Pregunto sonrojada la chica, viendo aquella belleza de aquel chico en sus piernas desmayado.

—_Es un simple humano, desmayado luego de ser poseído, si hubiera seguido en ese cuerpo, se hubiera podrido_ —. Hablo indiferente el pelinegro, así que lo tomo de los pies, y lo cargo en su hombro como costal de papas.

— _¡No vez que está herido! _—.

—_No seas tonta, su físico no está herido solamente su alma, seguramente era alguien en pena que buscaba la muerte, así que el nekomata aprovecho eso y lo poseyó_ —. Le comento caminando.

— _¡Esas cosas no se dicen de esa forma! _—. Le gruño molesta caminando detrás de él.

—_Entonces enséñame, señorita educada, como se dice esas cosas_ —. Le pregunto educado con toques burlescos a la pelirosa.

—_No tengo la intensión de hacerlo "__**no seas tonta, el nos salvo la vida**__. Lo sé pero es un idiota. __**Sí, pero es un sexy idiota**__. Deja de poner cara de boba enamorada que Inner a ti no te queda"_ — pensó burlona, caminando detrás de él chico pelinegro. — _¿A dónde lo llevas?_ —. Le pregunto deteniendo su paso al igual que él, que lo sentó en el pie del árbol, y se estiraba. — _¿lo piensas dejar aquí? _—. El chico comenzaba a respirar un poco, y su color a pesar de ser pálido se aclaro un poco.

—_Fue poseído porque paso la barrera_ —. Le comento mirando hacia dos árboles, y bajo la vista observando a la pelirosa — _Si no lo hubiera hecho seguiría dormido, cuando se levante olvidara todo lo que hizo y se irá a su casa_ —. Comento restándole importancia.

—_Arigato gozaimazu_— Menciono la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mirando a los ojos de aquel chico que le dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante. — _Soy Sakura Haru…_ — El chico tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás. — _¡Oye!_ —. Le grito corriendo detrás de él.

—_Ya sé quién eres, no seas tan escandalosa_ —. Se quejo, metiendo una de sus manos en la oreja. — _Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y trabajo en el templo_ —. Contesto cortante, mirando hacia adelante.

—_Eso quiere decir que conoces obaasan_ — aclaro la chica, caminando a su paso mirando también hacia adelante. — _Es un placer conocerte_ —. Le comento dedicándole una sonrisa, pero no sintió sus piernas al aire, así que miro hacia abajo y su frente se tinto de azul, y sus ojos comenzaron a salir cascadas de lagrimas cuando cayó por un pequeño acantilado, cayendo de pie pero yéndose para adelante, siendo atrapara por el chico de cabellos negros.

—_Aparte de molesta, torpe_ —. Se burlo el pelinegro caminando lentamente, siendo observando por un aura femenina y asesina, la chica frunció el ceño y comenzó a matarlo con la mirada, cosa que era obvio que no podía hacer.

—"_Se que me salvo la vida_ — su ceja tenía un tic pequeño — _pero es un maldito arrogante_" — se quejaba entre su pensamiento, suspirando lentamente, girando a ver hacia adelante, pero no podía observar bien por donde se había ido. — _¡Y ahora! _—. Grito asustada corriendo, pero cerró los ojos y cayo sentada al golpear la espalda del pelinegro.

—_Ya llegamos, baka_ —. Le comento burlón comenzando a entrar en el templo.

—"_¡El si es un maldito cabrón! __**¡Cha! Hay que golpearlo mi querida Sakurita.**__ ¡Así se habla! " _—. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y se sonrojo al ver que estaba delante de una puerta, y le señalaba con la mano que se acercara a él para que no se perdiera.

— _¿Sasuke-san?_ —. Delante de la puerta principal, una hermosa mujer de ojos color perla, y cabello azulado largo, hasta la cintura, con un corte natural, de mejillas sonrojadas y aspecto tierno, caminaba tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro, la chica vestía un kimono de mangas largas, amarrado hasta su inicio de sus senos, bajando un gran faldón de color rojo, amarrado en un lazo, en donde finaliza el kimono blanco, unas medias blancas, y unas sandalias de madera, la chica llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. — _Bienvenido, regreso temprano el día de hoy_ —. Le hablo con cortesía aquella hermosa mujer, el levanto el dedo y señalo a la pelirosa que estaba un poco sucia, y tenía un tic en su ceja. — _Oh, es ella_ —. El asintió y entro a aquel templo. — _Sakura-sama, es un placer conocerla_ —. La pelirosa sonrió un poco nerviosa y asintió lentamente. — _Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, soy una sacerdotisa de este templo, así que puedes contar conmigo_ —. La chica volvió a asentir, y esta le dedico una gran sonrisa. — _Te llevare donde Tsunade-hime, por aquí_ —. Comenzaron a caminar directo a aquella entrada del templo.

La chica caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del templo, no tenía sus zapatos y su maleta se la había llevado aquel pelinegro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ambiente de tranquilidad, cuando se detuvieron delante de una puerta. La chica se agacho tocando levemente aquella puerta y abriéndola, dejando paso hacia la chica que entro con una sonrisa y se lanzo en los brazos de su abuela, dejando caer algunas lagrimas para luego ser abrazada, por una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara con ojos marrones claros y cabello rubio recta. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, teniéndolo ligado a dos colas de caballo suelto. Viste un traje de hierba verde con el kanji de juego (赌, kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo lleva una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por una amplia y oscura faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos de tamaño considerable. Lleva sandalias de punta abierta con tacones altos y el esmalte de las uñas de ambas manos y pies. Ella también usa un lápiz labial de color rosa suave.

—_No llores, Sakura-chan. Te dañaras tu hermoso rostro_ —. Le aconsejo dulce, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

—_P…pero no sabes todo lo que he pasado desde aquel accidente_ —. Le rectificaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por causa del llanto. — _Mi padre sufrió aquel accidente de carro, junto a mi madre dejándola a ella incapacitada, cuando recobro la conciencia ella se suicido por el accidente, dejándome a mi sola, abuela_ —. Le contaba, con los ojos totalmente rojos, sus lagrimas no podían detenerse y ella cada vez empeoraba mas. — _Luego, llego aquí después de tantos años, recordando nostalgia mi pasado, y aparece un gato gigante, y un pelinegro arrogante, que lucha contra ese gran gato, y luego hacemos un conjuro y aparece un circulo de magia, luego me da una explicación que no le veo lógica con dioses, y luego aparezco aquí, llorando_ —. Se quejaba la chica, no solo estaba triste, también estaba rabiosa por aquel sujeto, y recordaba de vez en cuando sus arrogantes palabras.

—Sakura, cálmate —. Vuelve a repetir lentamente la mujer.

—_P…per… pero…_ —.

—_Tranquilízate, siéntate y sécate las lagrimas, te explicare unas cuantas cosas_ —. La chica asintió sentándose en aquel pequeño mueble, con los ojos cerrados para girar a ver a su joven abuela y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. — _Bien, comenzare por esa criatura. Si no estoy mal su nombre era nekomata. Una criatura con forma de gato, su evolución consiste en cuando comienza a crecerle otra cola más. Es la criatura más arrogante y traviesa que existe._ — mencionaba tranquilamente la mujer. — _Entra en los corazones de las personas que no están augusto con su personalidad y las cambia instantáneamente, entre mas use la personalidad de el espíritu, pronto el espíritu toma su cuerpo por completo, así son todos los espíritus. Se aprovechan de las debilidades de las personas para dominarlas_ —. Le contaba tranquilamente a su nieta.

—_Pero el chico dijo, que ellas lo hacían porque no tenían donde vagar… o eso entendí_ —. Comento colocando una mano en su labio.

—_En efecto, los dioses son almas en pena, o quizás seres espirituales que se creen superiores, en otras palabras simplemente se hacen los interesantes o los desdichados _—. Aclaro — _Pero no todos los dioses son desdichados, algunos aprovechan esas oportunidades para joder a los humanos, porque dicen que en este mundo impuro no debemos existir, ahí es donde entramos las sacerdotisas._ —.

— _¿eh?_ —.

—_En este mundo, nosotras somos la columna del puente que sostiene las dimensiones, entre los dioses de la muerte, los dioses comunes y los que se creen dioses. En otras palabras somos una reencarnación de alguien que en tiempos antiguos tuvo un gran complejo de superioridad y se convirtió en alguien realmente poderoso. _— le aclaro. — _Senju Hime, es el nombre de todas las sucesoras de este puesto, donde protegen las barreras de los sellos, y los cristales sagrados, este no es un simple pueblo, de aquí es que nace la puerta para comunicarse con los otros mundos y las otras dimensiones, si esa barrera se rompe o se debilita, muchos demonios y criaturas malignas pueden traspasar a esta dimensión_ —.

—_Sugoi…_ —. Comento sentadito la chica, para luego levanta la mirada con una ceja en alto. — _ve al grano abuela_ —.

—_Tú eres esa reencarnación, Sakura tienes los poderes para ver los demonios y los dioses al igual que yo, en otras palabras tu eres la próxima Senju Hime_ —. La chica levanto una ceja y comenzó a reír. — _Sakura, viste al nekomata y también al Bauchan, nadie que no tenga poderes celestiales lo puede hacer _—. Le comento cerrando los ojos.

—_Abuela… _—.

—_Se como la flor que acepta su destino_ —. Le menciono, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a la peli azul con los ojos cerrados.

—_Por favor, Sakura-sama. La guiare a su habitación_ —. La pelirosa suspiro y asintió saliendo de aquel lugar, siguiendo a la hermosa peli azul.

Una gran habitación o más conocida como Washitsu, se ubicaba delante de sus ojos, la habitación estaba totalmente limpia, sin el futon estorbando, pero a cambio había un armario donde se podría observar que ahí se recogía, para dar a la terraza a ver las flores, una hermosa shoji se podría observar, que daba a ver maravillosas flores, a diferencia de todas las habitaciones, esta tenía una pequeña piscina o más bien un jacuzzi donde se veía burbujear el agua, como un especie de baño termal. Dejando al aire su piso de tatami, y a un pelinegro totalmente dormido, sobre la bolsa de viaje de la pelirosa.

—_Definitivamente, no lo soporto_ —. Comento con una vena en la frente observando al pelinegro.

—_No sea mala con el Sakura-sama, usualmente no está acostumbrado a usar conjuros, así que por eso esta tan dormido_ —.

— _¡No lo salves Hinata-chan!_ —. Le amenazo a la peli azul dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia donde dormía — _¡Oe! ¡Baka yaro!_ —. Le grito golpeando su estomago con una fuerte patada en su estomago, el chico perdió el aire y comenzó a soltar su alma de su cuerpo, con una mirada arrogante de la pelirosa y una preocupada de la peli azul.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Delante de un gran salón de clases, estaba la hermosa pelirosa vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, un vestido de color blanco, de mangas largas, y en la parte de abajo llevaba varios encajes dejándola ver linda y tierna, arriba de estos encajes caían unas franjas delgadas negras, encima traía un chaleco de color negro, que cubría sus hombros, y de la mitad de sus senos hacia abajo, la otra mitad era cubierta con la camisa, que llegaba hasta su cuello, y un lazo de color negro, alado del chaleco portaba el símbolo de la hoja, llevaba un cinturón en sus caderas, con una hebilla dorada, sus medias eran mucho más arriba de las rodillas, y sus zapatos eran blancos con negros, y tenían unos tacos gruesos y elegantes, tenía el cabello suelo, y varios flequillos caían por su rostro, uno en la mitad de este tapando su frente, en medio de los dos ojos jade, y los otros caían alrededor de su rostro, y debajo de este, como una cascada ondulada caía su hermoso y lacio cabello de color rosa, ante la mirada de muchos babosos que la miraban deseosa.

Dejo salir un corto suspiro al ver quién estaba detrás de donde ella se iba a sentar, el profesor la estaba presentando cortamente, pero esta ni le prestaba atención, ya que estaba metida en su mundo, donde el chico qué la salvo ayer, la trato de molesta y torpe iba a estar en la misma clase que ella. Dirigió su mano hasta su frente, y la masajeo un poco, dedicándole una corta sonrisa a todo su salón.

—"_Llénate de fuerzas Sakurita, superaremos esta prueba_" —. Pensaba ella, para luego entrar en coma, por no saber dónde estaba su Inner metida, pero lo ignoro yéndose a sentar por órdenes del profesor.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

—_Karin_ —. La voz de él pelinegro llamo la atención de una chica en el centro de un grupo, de ojos rojos, un color de cabello que hace juego, y un peinado inusual, su cabello es corto y descuidado en su lado derecho, mientras que largo y peinado a su izquierda, en sus ojos porta unas gafas marrones, miro sensual y arrogante al pelinegro que se le había acercado. —_Ya es hora de salir, ¿Dónde está Sakura?_ —. Pregunto indiferente viendo el puesto de la pelirosa totalmente vacío.

— _¿Eh? ¿Haruno? _—. Se aclaro la garganta y se alzo de hombros, en término de que no sabía donde se había metido, la nueva alumna.

—_Yo la vi hablando con Shion, Matsuri y Amaru. Pregúntales a ellas_ —. Comento una hermosa chica de cabellera larga rosa, y ojos marrones, con un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados, y mirada arrogante. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta si ni siquiera agradecerles a las dos chicas, que les saliera un tic en la ceja.

—_Amargado_ —. Se quejaron las dos cruzándose de brazos.

Tres chicas iban hablando de cualquier cosa ocurrente, en el centro había una chica de ojos claros de lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que le mantiene atado al final con un arco. A su lado derecho una chica que tiene el pelo largo de color rojizo, de ojos azules, y un lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos, sus cejas gruesas y mirada aniñada. A su izquierda, una hermosa chica de pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros, que se veía totalmente animada charlando con las demás.

—_Kimi _—. La voz fría del Uchiha llama la atención de las tres chicas, dos lo miran a ver soñadoras y una lo mira a ver aburrida, levantando una ceja en la forma como le hablaba aquel chico demonio.

— _¿Se te ofrece algo Uchiha?_ —. Pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada.

—_Haruno estaba hablando con ustedes no, ¿Dónde está?_ —. Pregunto cortante, mirando a las asombradas chicas.

—_Creo que dijo que se tenía que ir temprano_ —. Menciono Matsuri recordando.

—_Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le entro, y dijo que se tenía que ir_ —. Completo Amaru, mirando a él pelinegro que abrió los ojos aterrado.

—_Hmp_ — fue el monosílabo que salió de sus labios, cuando tomo su mochila y había salido corriendo del aula de clases.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

—"_¿Porque fue que llegue al bosque? _— Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica — _¿creo que Sasuke me dijo que lo esperara en la escuela?, y nos fuéramos juntos, pero mis piernas se movieron solas_ — suspiro de nuevo y miro hacia adentro — _¿Eh? ¿Una barrera?_" —. Las piernas de la pelirosa se detuvieron por un fuerte calambre, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reaccionar y ver donde se encontraba, volteo a mirar hacia todas partes, y observo con cautela el lugar de donde había llegado. — _¿__Masaka? _— se interrogo ella misma mirando hacia todas partes, el fuerte dolor de cabeza había comenzado de nuevo. — _Esta es la misma sensación de cuando apareció aquel nekomata_ —. Susurro entre sus labios cortados, observando hacia todas partes, cuando la tierra se comenzó a mezclar con el corto terremoto, haciendo que la chica cayera en el suelo.

Su mirada se dirigió al suelo abriendo por completo los ojos, apareció una criatura con forma de gato, tejón o comadreja, que comenzó a formar una tormenta y comenzó a agitarse y brincar entre los árboles. Dejando muestra las marcas de un relámpago. La chica agito nuevamente su cabeza observando a aquel demonio que estaba delante de ella sonriendo arrogante.

—_Mierda…_ — susurro asustada.


	2. ¿Guardianes?

**II Telón.**

{N/A: Opening, *-* dure horas y horas buscando la canción perfecta, hasta que la encontré, jojojo. **Yoshioka Aika – Maikaze**.}

Se ve la sombra de una mujer vestida de ropa de sacerdotisa, moviendo rápidamente un bastón celestial, con los ojos cerrados con la frente hacia delante, sus cabellos rosados se mueven contra el viento y muestra un ceño fruncido, su cuerpo se mueve recitando unas palabras, para abrir sus ojos y un gran círculo celestial se vio en sus piernas, cuando se detuvo delante de un gran pozo y callo.

Una mujer a su espalda de cabellos rubios negaba con su cabeza, y una gota de sudor a ver a su nieta dentro del pozo, con angelitos en su mente.

Un símbolo conocido para todos apareció en la pantalla, en las letras grandes de Naruto, apareció el nombre del fic, y en japonés con los nombres de Sakura y Sasuke.

**Ikusen no mirai yori mo**

Unos ojos negros se abrieron mostrando una pupila larga, en forma de demonio con varios cuernos, el cuerpo completo de un pelinegro, con una katana en manos blandiéndola velozmente.

**Isshun no ima wo tsuyoku ikitai**

Un rubio levantándose y observando a una hermosa peli azul a la que le dedico una sonrisa zorruna, llevaba a su habitación un tazón de ramen, y le sonreía tiernamente.

**Naraku no hotori de sae mo**

Un castaño jugando en el patio del templo con un gran perro de color blanco, mientras perseguían los dos un platillo que fue lanzado por un pelinegro con cabeza de piña que aburrido jugaba el solo shogi.

**Kakete yukeru Anata to nara**

Se ve un pelirrojo sentado en una habitación totalmente solo meditando, observando hacia la noche que estaba lejos que el saliera, unas pequeñas orejas aparecieron en su rostro al igual que unos bigotes siendo el alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

**Mau kaze no gotoku**

Un castaño caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por el pueblo, llamando la atención de todos por su larga cabellera, abrió los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos perlas, cuando estiro el brazo, y en su cabello aparecieron unas orejas negras y atrás de su cuerpo una cola negra.

**Aragaenu jidai no yaiba ni**

En un gran círculo conversaban algunos hombres vestidos con unos kimonos de color negro con nubes rojas dedicándoles cortas sonrisas entre sí, cubriendo sus rostros con unos abanicos que tenían extraños símbolos.

**Kizutsuite taorete nao**

Se podrían observar los siete guardianes luchando contra algunos espíritus que tenían aprisionados a las personas, cada uno con sus verdaderas formas, Sasuke tenía la apariencia de un demonio, Naruto la de un zorro, Kiba la de un perro, Shikamaru la de un gato, Gaara la de un mapache, Neji la de una pantera negra.

**Yume ni mishi hikari wo shinjite**

Se logra divisar a un peli plata luchando contra un gran hombre, que se estiraba como una serpiente, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de un lobo, y se movía velozmente por todo el bosque, siendo protegido por una gran aura espiritual.

**Hisakata wo aogite**

Se podría ver a una rubia de cuatro coletas, moviendo unos sellos rápidamente con las partes de una marmota, una castaña de dos moños en su cabello que movía sus manos lanzando unos hechizos alados de una rubia que tenía unas alas en su espalda y su mirada era decisiva.

**Ah, Waga mi ni Ah, kaetemo**

Dentro de un círculo celestial estaba dentro una pelirosa, moviendo su bastón junto a una peli azul, las dos estaban totalmente decididas siendo cortadas por unas grandes ráfagas de viento.

**Anata wo mamoreru nara**

Detrás de ellas un peli plata con unas gafas, sonreía arrogante lanzando un fuerte hechizo rompiendo por completo aquella barrera que habían formado las dos chicas mandándolas a volar.

**Hageshiki kaze ni nare Kono inori**

El pelinegro tomo de la mano a la pelirosa cargándola como una princesa, subiendo a una rama de un árbol siendo fulminada por esta por estar riéndose de ella, mientras un golpe lo hace resbalar cayendo en el suelo con ella encima de él.

**Sadame Kaeru hodo Ima sugu**

El rubio le dedica una sonrisa a la peli azul, que esta se la devuelve, mientras toma el rostro de la chica, juntándolo con sus labios, dejando ver una grandes flores de cerezo moviéndose alrededor de los dos, siendo rodeados por varios demonios.

**Yoake no kaze ni nare Kurayami no tobira**

Todos los guardianes saltan hacia el centro donde los dos se están besando, junto a las demás sacerdotisas, la pelirosa alarga una sonrisa y hacia una gran barrera dándole poder a todos los que están dentro de ella.

**Kojiakeru kaze ni**

Todos tomaron sus armas, y sonrieron arrogantes dispuestos a atacar.

**"Guardianes"**

Su mirada se dirigió al suelo abriendo por completo los ojos, apareció una criatura con forma de gato, tejón o comadreja, que comenzó a formar una tormenta y comenzó a agitarse y brincar entre los árboles. Dejando muestra las marcas de un relámpago. La chica agito nuevamente su cabeza observando a aquel demonio que estaba delante de ella sonriendo arrogante.

—_Mierda…_ — susurro asustada.

Aquella bestia se acercaba rápidamente hacia la chica dispuesta a golpearla, ella corrió tirándose al suelo, cuando choco contra un árbol, escondiéndose en la parte de atrás, provocando que del fuerte golpe el árbol se tambaleara para los lados dispuesto a caer. La chica se tapo la cara, esperando aquel golpe del árbol en el suelo, provocando que la tierra se moviera un poco, y se tambaleara a los dos lados, la chica giro hacia arriba encontrándose con la cara de la criatura que sonreía arrogante, la mujer grito y lanzo un fuerte golpe dándole en la cara a aquel dios que se rodo para atrás tapándose lo que se podía llamar nariz, la chica se levanto comenzando a correr, dispuesta a alejarse de aquella barrera donde había entrado.

—"_**Mierda, es lo que debería decir yo**__. ¿¡Donde estabas metida? __**No sabía que me extrañabas tanto ¡jojojo! **__Déjate de juegos, simplemente no puedo sufrir sola __**¡Que malagradecida!**__ Lo que sea, ¡Donde estabas! __**Haciendo un altar al sexy pelinegro en tu cabeza ¿Por qué?**__ A mí no me gusta el sexy pelinegro __**¡Claro que sí, soy tu Inner así que soy tu misma! **__No eres solo una loca en mi cabeza, ¡No es momento para eso Inner!, me persigue una criatura, __**¡Eh, porque no lo dijiste antes! **__Porque siempre llegas discutiendo conmigo. __**¡Hey! ¡Una grieta!**__ ¡Que!_" —. La chica salió de sus pensamientos, mirando con horror aquel gran hoyo que le estaba esperando adelante, cerro sus ojos, dispuesta a caer, con tal de salir ilesa de aquel ataque. — _"¡Sasuke!"_ —. Pensó la chica cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, tapando su rostro, cuando sus piernas se sintieron en el aire, y aterrizaron totalmente normales en el suelo, como si algo las hubiera protegido.

—_Hey, princesita ¿Estás bien? Dattebayo _—.

—"_Eh _— la chica trato de entrar en sintonización y luego reacciono — _**Esa voz aniñada no es del pelinegro sexy.**__ Deja de llamarlo sexy_" —. Y de nuevo había entrado con sus peleas internas ignorando el mundo a su alrededor.

—_Ese maldito del teme, se supone que debería estar cuidándote_ —. Se quejo de nuevo el chico, con la voz menos aniñada y totalmente furiosa, la chica abrió lentamente lo ojos sonrojándose al instante a ver aquella persona que la había salvado, tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y sonreía arrogante.

Un hermoso rubio, con el cabello desordenado largo por la parte de adelante, y varios flequillos en la frente totalmente desordenados, y el cabello atrás de la misma manera arreglado totalmente rebelde {Como el de Minato, si no que más largo} de ojos azules rasgados como si fueran los de un zorro, en sus mejillas tenía tres marcas como de bigotes totalmente oscuras, su cuerpo totalmente formado y acuerpado, portaba el mismo uniforme que el del Uchiha, si no que su camisa de adentro era naranja, y su chaleco lo tenía amarrado, hasta los primeros botones, y tenía las mangas remangadas y la corbata la tenía en la frente, haciéndolo lucir genial.

—_Oye_ —. La llamo de nuevo al ver su sonrojo, la chica asintió lentamente. —_No te dieron sellos para conjuro o protección_ —. La chica negó lentamente y el rubio dejo salir un suspiro. — Bueno, no necesitaremos algo para eso —.

— _¡Espera, no está poseyendo a alguien!_ —. El rubio la miro de reojo y miro de nuevo a la bestia alargando una sonrisa.

—_No lo sé, solo hay que averiguarlo _—. Musito arrogante, dando un gran salto, de sus manos se formaron unas garras haciendo crecer sus uñas, y un gran aura de color rojizo salió de su cuerpo dando de lleno en el estomago de aquella criatura, la pelirosa tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la criatura se levanto y lanzo un fuerte rayo que el rubio esquivo colocándose alado de la chica. — _Es lento_ —. Musito el rubio — _Esta poseyendo un cuerpo, pero se vuelve cada vez más lento, el cuerpo que posee esta muerto_ —. La chica abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada.

— _¡Porque está muerto! ¡Ayer poseyó un nekomata a un chico y seguía vivo! ¡No lleva mucho tiempo atacándome!_ —. Gritaba alterada la chica.

—_No es lo mismo un espíritu de un demonio, que posee a un animal y luego a un humano. Que un Yōkai poseía a un humano_ —. Le explico cortante, y la chica abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada, dejándose caer en el suelo. —_Un yōkai roba la energía vital de una persona, pero en cambio el demonio espiritual se alimenta de sus emociones y sentimientos hasta convertirlo en uno de ellos _—_. _Le explico como si lo hiciera a una niña.

—_No llego a entender de todo eso de yōkai y_ espíritus —. Susurro por lo bajo, mirando hacia delante de ella.

—_No es necesario que lo hagas por ahora_ —. La voz de un chico detrás de ella llamo la atención de los dos, el rubio sonrió de lado y el pelinegro de un salto estaba alado del rubio de ojos azules.

—_Llegas tarde, teme_ —. Le insulto el rubio con un tono aniñado.

—_Lo siento, dobe-sempai_ —. Se disculpo arrogante el pelinegro. — _Alguien se fue sin comentarlo_ —. La chica se sonrojo y giro su rostro hacia otra parte. — _Ahora, que hay delante de nosotros_ —.

—_Tenemos un Raiju_ —. Comento cortante el rubio mirando hacia aquel demonio que volaba sobre ellos — _Los conjuros de liberación no servirán su recipiente llego a su límite_ — comentaba natural, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que asentía. — _En otras palabras hay que matarlo_ —. Completo cruzándose de brazos.

—_Me parece bien, tengo que desquitarme las ganas de ayer_ —. Comento estirándose de brazos el pelinegro.

— _¡Espera, porque tienen que matarlo! _—. Grito alterada la chica levantándose, pero se volvió a caer, porque se había torcido la pierna.

—_Sakura, ese demonio te quiere matar a ti, porque sabe los poderes que tienes, así que deja de quejarte_ —. Le gruño el pelinegro.

—_Vamos teme_ —. Le dijo burlón el rubio, sus marcas se notaron mas y su cabello comenzó a volar con el viento, al tener un fuerte viento cubriendo su cuerpo, el pelinegro asintió y de la misma manera su cabello volaba, y varias ráfagas de fuego cubrían el cuerpo del chico.

—_Lo que digas, dobe-sempai_ —. Comento arrogante el pelinegro, tronándose los dedos, y sacando su katana de su cuerpo.

—"_Van a matarlo… __**Él intento matarte Sakura, no puedes decir otra cosa, Sasuke tiene razón**__. Lo sé, pero hay un humano en su cuerpo. __**No escuchaste mujer está muerto**__. Pero… como es que ellos lo saben"_ — las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. — _Espera…_ —. Los dos se detuvieron y giraron a mirarla. — _¿Por qué?_ —. Pregunto con su respiración entrecortada — _¿Por qué quieren matarlo?_ —. Siguió preguntando, levanto su rostro asombrando a los dos chicos que estaba llorando — _¡Porque quieren matarlo, si tiene a un humano poseído!_ —. Grito fuertemente llamando la atención de los que estaban presente, el demonio levanto una ceja, al ver las lagrimas de la chica, los dos la miraron y suspiraron. — _¡No me importa lo demás que digan que está muerto y que no está muerto! ¡Pero no pueden destrozar el cuerpo de alguien! ¡No de esa manera! _—. Gritaba alterada la chica, el rubio alargo una sonrisa y se agacho tomando el rostro de la chica dedicándole una corta sonrisa.

—_Entonces, libera el cuerpo del demonio_ —. Le menciono el rubio soltando su rostro y levantándose.

— _¿Cómo hare eso?_ —. Pregunto mirando al rubio.

—_Llámalo por su nombre_ —. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, y miro a Sasuke que se alzaba de hombros.

— _¿Pero está muerto? _—. Tartamudeo la chica, mirando al rubio que alargaba más una sonrisa.

—_Eres una sacerdotisa de nacimiento, en los templos se le colocan nombres a los muertos, simplemente llámalo por un nombre, búscale el kaimyou perfecto _ —. Comento restándole importancia el rubio.

—_Odio admitirlo pero dobe-sempai tiene razón_ —. La chica asintió y se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

—"_Etto, el demonio es de rayo. Si y no sabemos cómo se llama la persona, pero como rayos le vamos a poner un kaimyou ¡como rayos! _— La chica pensaba desesperada, mientras los dos chicos trataban de evitar contacto con el demonio mientras evadían sus ataques _Ayuda_ — _¿Eh? esa fue la voz de alguien _— la chica rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia arriba observando al demonio — _no está muerto…"_ — pensó rápidamente la chica levantándose y mirando a los chicos — _¡Chicos no está muerto!_ — grito la chica, los dos la miraron de reojo y sonrieron arrogantes.

— _¡Pregúntale su nombre! _—. Grito el rubio evadiendo un fuerte relámpago tomándola de las piernas y cargándola hasta la rama de un árbol

—"_¿Cuál es tu nombre? _— preguntaba mentalmente la chica _Hisame, me llamo Hisame, por favor ayúdame_ — la chica alargo una sonrisa y abrió los ojos, el rubio la miro con una ceja en alto, saltando hacia otro árbol por el fuete relámpago que había lanzado aquella criatura

— _¿Y bien? ¿Princesita?_ —. Pregunto el rubio sonriendo arrogante.

—_Su nombre es Hisame _—. El rubio asintió y miro hacia adelante bajando del árbol, sostuvo las manos de la chica y cerro sus ojos.

—_A diferencia del teme, yo soy bueno para los conjuros, pero quiero que me ayudes_ — la chica asintió y miro al rubio — _Llamo al dios del rayo que venga a la tierra y se lleve la desgracia que uno de sus hijos ha causado, por el poder de dar ofrendas y tributos os pido que me hagas ese favor_ —. Recito el rubio cuando un gran círculo apareció debajo de ellos.

— _Llamo al dios del rayo que venga a la tierra y se lleve la desgracia que uno de sus hijos ha causado, por el poder de dar ofrendas y tributos os pido que me hagas ese favor_—. Repitió la chica mirando hacia arriba que la criatura se había detenido, Sasuke había saltado hacia donde estaba aquella criatura, con la espada en alto.

— _Liberat animas signati, liberat__ Hisame_ — gritaron los dos al tiempo, cuando un fuerte rayo le dio de lleno a aquel demonio que se separo del cuerpo de una mujer, que vestía una camisa muy sencilla con un gran escote, un pantalón común y un tipo de collar. Su camisa permite ver gran parte de sus pechos, ya que solo es una camisa sin haber ninguna otra prenda debajo de esta, dando un sentido erótico. La chica de cabellos café, y ojos del mismo color, su piel se notaba totalmente pálida sin vida alguna.

El demonio se comenzó a levantar y fue atacado por una gran garra hecha de viento y algo de una extraña aura de color rojiza, la garra lo partió por la mitad haciendo que este desapareciera, el rubio sonrió arrogante al ver al pelinegro caminar hacia ellos con la mujer en brazos como un costal de papas.

—_Pensé enseñarte que a las hermosas mujeres se les trata de la misma manera, teme_ —. Se quejo el rubio negando con la cabeza, y levantándola mirando arrogante — _y más si esa esta tan buena_ —. Le comento con estrellitas en los ojos dispuesto a tocar su trasero.

—_Dobe-sempai_ —. Le hablo el pelinegro, mirando al rubio que tocaba sin nada de educación el trasero de la mujer en los brazos de Sasuke — _sabes que_ _está muerta_ —. Una piedra había caído en la cabeza del rubio, mientras su alma comenzaba a salir, Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con un gran sudor en su frente, mientras abría los ojos totalmente impresionada a lo que había dicho el Uchiha.

—_P…pero yo oí su voz_ —. Dijo entre corta la pelirosa.

—_No, escuchaste fue su espíritu que seguía amarrada junto a el demonio, la chica ya estaba totalmente muerta, cuando el dobe-sempai afirma la muerte de alguien, es porque lo está_ —. La chica bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos.

—_No te culpes, princesita_ —. Le animo el rubio agachándose a su altura, pero seguía siendo rodeado por un aura deprimente — _Soy Uzumaki Naruto_ —. Menciono señalándose como un gran héroe.

—_Sakura… Haruno_ —. Se presento entrecortada, levantando la mirada al ver la sonrisa del rubio, y luego levanto una ceja al ver que el pelinegro le enterraba la cabeza en el suelo.

—_Dobe-sempai te agradezco por salvar a la princesa, ¡Pero debiste aparecer en la escuela!_ —. Le grito sulfurado el pelinegro con todavía el cuerpo de la mujer en brazos.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

—"**Deberías dejar de pensar en eso**. Pero es que no puedo, como es posible que la dejamos en el bosque, y sin decir nada nos fuimos solo lo que menciono el idiota de Sasuke — pensaba frustrada la chica — _Los humanos que pasan las piedras sagradas les espera una muerte segura, todos los aldeanos saben esos, otros que los pases son su problema, la dejaremos aquí, el espíritu del bosque se encargara de ella_ — remedaba la chica mentalmente intentando la voz del chico — _es tan frustrante_ — se quejo sacando su celular y ver que no tenia saldo en ese pueblo — _como quisiera salir a pasear como lo hacía con mis amigas en la ciudad_" — pensó cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida —.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

—_Así que eso pasó_ —. Aseguro una rubia de dos coletas, mirando al frente a un rubio y a un pelinegro con los ojos cerrados. — _escuche algo de los animales que estaban cerca y de los arboles, espero que la próxima vez no la pierdas de vista, Sasuke _—. Le regaño al pelinegro que se alzo de hombros, y seguía mirando hacia afuera.

—_Es impresionante de alguien que no sabía nada acerca de todo esto_ —. Corto a la rubia el chico de ojos azules para mirar a la misma dirección que el idiota de su amigo. — _me impresiono_ —. Confirmo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

— _¿Cuándo regresa Kakashi?_ —. Pregunto cortante el pelinegro, mirando a la mujer mayor.

—_Escuche que regresaba pronto, Kiba y Shikamaru ¿Dónde están metidos?_ —. Pregunto la mujer contestando a la pregunta de aquel pelinegro.

—_Están de guardia en la cueva de los cristales del norte y del sur_ —. Le contesto Naruto mirando a la rubia — _Yo estaba cerca del accidente de hoy, y por eso la pude atrapar a tiempo, porque si no estuviera llorando dentro de aquel pozo_ —. Comento burlón el rubio mirando el rostro furioso de la rubia.

— _¿Sabes lo que pasaría si ella cayera a ese pozo?_ —. Pregunto tétrica la rubia, haciendo que el pelinegro girara a verla.

—_Se activaría el sello, se cayera la barrera, se pudiera ver la señal de donde se encuentra el cristal sagrado que mantiene el equilibrio entre las dimensiones y se debilitara aquella barrera que separa el paso del tiempo_ —. Le contesto restándole importancia el rubio.

—_Dobe-sempai, ¿creo que se paso un poco?_ —. Menciono el pelinegro burlón, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la rubia a los dos chicos que quedaron estampados contra el suelo.

— _¡Saben muy bien cuál es su misión! ¡Y todavía están jugando con eso! ¡Creen que a Minato le causaría gracia todo lo que están haciendo!_ —. Grito frustrada la mujer haciendo temblar a los dos chicos.

—_Creo que a mi papa no le gustara nada de esto_ —. Susurro el rubio mirando a la mujer. — _No teme, al igual que a tú papa_ —. Susurro mirando a su amigo que estaba sudando frio.

—_Aunque dobe-sempai, mi padre no me preocupa, si no la loca de mi madre_ —. Los dos asintieron tragando en seco, recordando los golpes de las locas de sus madres.

— _¡¿Y bien? _—. Grito la rubia haciendo que los dos se levantaran y hicieran reverencias totalmente rápido.

— _¡Iré a vigilar el sello!_ —. Grito Naruto haciendo una reverencia y salió corrió de aquella habitación dejando a Sasuke solo.

—_Ese maldito me traiciono_ —. Susurro frustrado el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la rubia que sonreía sínica.

—_Lleva la noticia al templo Namikaze_ —. Ordeno la rubia el pelinegro suspiro y asintió comenzando a salir de la habitación.

—_Con permiso, Tsunade-sama_ —. Se despidió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro de frustración y miro hacia arriba pidiendo clemencia. — _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_ —. Se preguntaba y lograba sacar unas maldiciones al viento, mientras salía de aquel templo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

En las villas de Sunagakure, en el norte de Konoha se veía el viento moverse a todas partes, en un desierto debajo de un enorme árbol, que nadie se daba a entender cómo es que era lo único que daba frutos, flores y se veía recorrer una hermosa cascada de agua, desde el fondo de su tronco, se veía correr por los alrededores de las dunas, a un hermoso hombre con el uniforme de la escuela de Konoha, a diferencia de Sasuke y Naruto, este llevaba una camisa manga larga roja, y su uniforme está completamente cerrado, dejando ver las mangas de la camisa por el cuello, y en las manos, el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, con aspecto perruno, y marcas en las mejillas de color roja, estaba corriendo alado de un gran y hermoso perro de color blanco, los dos llevaban animadamente una conversación dejando de jugar para detenerse delante de aquel lugar, mirando con arrogancia aquel hermoso y gran árbol, dirigió una de sus manos a su cabello apartando unos cuantos flequillos de su frente, dejando ver la bien formada mano del chico, y el cuerpo bien hecho como el de unos dioses, dejo ver unos colmillos de sus labios, y observo el suelo, al ver algunos peces en aquel manantial.

—_Perfecto Akamaru_ —. El perro ladro un par de veces, y dirigió la mirada a donde su dueño observaba tan cauteloso y atento. — _¡Es hora de un descanso!_ —. A los dos les gruño la panza y sonrieron al mismo tiempo al ver que el chico saco de su mochila dos platos de comida, una comida para perro y la otra era una hamburguesa.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

En la roca de un gran lago, en las villas de Kirigakure, se veía un gran pozo donde el agua no pasaba, y si lo hacía era la poca cantidad, arriba de este lugar había una especie de santuario, dejando ver la majestuosidad de belleza en los alrededores. En el centro, sentado había un hermoso chico con el uniforme de la escuela de Konoha, traía el cabello en forma de piña de color negro, dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos negros abiertos y que se cerraban cada vez que daba un largo bostezo, de tanta flojera se tiro en la roca para mirar las nubes, sobre la roca su cuerpo bien formado se podría divisar, miro de reojo hacia abajo observando como algo brillaba en el fondo, para luego cerrar de nuevo los ojos y dejar salir otro suspiro totalmente aburrido.

—_Cuidar esto, es tan problemático_ —. Se quejo el chico, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y levantando la mano a ver si alcanzaba una nube. Pero luego se resigno y dejo caer su brazo en una de las rocas. — _Esto es más problemático_ —. Dijo bostezando de nuevo.

— _¡Oye Shikamaru!_ —. El pelinegro se levanto de la roca quedando sentado, viendo en la orilla a su castaño amigo que le mostraba la comida y le hacía señales — _¡Es hora de comer!_ —. El pelinegro se levanto y de un salto estaba delante de su amigo, tomo su plato de comida y lo abrió, levantando una de sus cejas.

—_Kiba ¿Estas son caballas?_ —. Pregunto el chico mirando a los peces quemados. — _¿Por qué presiento que la problemática de Ino hizo esto?_ —. Se quejo sentándose en el suelo, para meter una en su boca.

—_Porque las hizo ella, a mi me cocino Hinata_ —. Comento restándole importancia.

— _¿Te trajiste un bento extra de los que Hinata le hace a Naruto?_ —. Pregunto mirándolo aburrido, el chico se alzo de hombros, y metió un poco de arroz a su boca.

—_Naruto nada mas come ramen_ —. Le menciono el castaño señalándolo con palillos, y Akamaru ladro en forma de afirmación.

— _¿Sabes cuánto ama Naruto esos bentos?, si se entera de esto todo será problemático_ —. El castaño se levanto de hombros, haciendo suspirar al pelinegro, los dos se miraron y simplemente se dedicaron a comer, uno porque tenía hambre, y el otro porque se le hacía problemático seguir discutiendo con él.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Un pelinegro caminaba lentamente por una pequeña aldea, mirando de reojo el templo que estaba delante de sus narices, dejo salir otro suspiro y coloco su mano en su mejilla dispuesto a entrar en cualquier momento, en las villas de Uzushiogakure, detuvo su paso delante de una gran puerta, trago seco y la abrió observando como todo estaba totalmente vacío, levanto una ceja y entro hasta llegar a un santuario, bajo su cabeza y aplaudió dos veces con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y giro hacia unas escaleras, donde escuchaba unas voces, se alzo de hombros y camino hacia las escaleras, escondiéndose para no ser descubierto.

— _¡¿Cómo es posible que este pasando esto? ¡¿Tsunade-sama lo sabe!_ —. Preguntaba histérico la voz de un hombre, muy conocido para el pelinegro.

—_Debe saberlo, hasta ahora ella sigue siendo la princesa Senju_ —. Le contesto restándole importancia otra voz, muy aguda pero se podría detectar el tono sensual.

—"_Ese tono de voz es de familia_" —. Pensó el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—_Tranquilízate Fugaku, no debemos apurarnos con eso _—. Le tranquilizo una dulce voz que tanto el pelinegro adoraba.

— _¡¿Entonces! ¿Qué quieres que haga? _—. Se exalto de nuevo.

— _¡Deja de gritar hombre! ¡Las cosas no se arreglan así ttebane!_ —. El grito de una mujer, hizo que los pelos de Sasuke se elevaran más, y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida.

—"_Si no me encuentran mejor, no es momento para contar lo que paso_" —. Pensaba saliendo, pero dos pares de brazo lo tomaron de solapa y lo metieron dentro del salón. — "_Y lo que estaba evitando, el padre de Shikamaru y el padre de Ino_" —. Pensó frustrado sentado hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_ —. La voz dulce de una mujer lo llamo, el pelinegro giro su rostro hacia el de su madre, y trato de sonreír lo más natural posible. La hermosa mujer de ojos negros, y cabello del mismo color observaba a su hijo cruzada de brazos.

—_Al parecer Tsunade-sama, mando algo de información ¿cierto Sasuke? _—. Pregunto un pelinegro alto, con el cabello en puntas como el de Shikamaru, casi igual a este pero con fracciones más maduras y esa aura de flojera totalmente dispersado, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, y dos cicatrices una en su frente y la otra debajo de él ojo derecho.

—_Si ese no es el motivo, Sasuke ¿Qué hacías espiando entonces?_ —. Termino de completar un rubio que se encontraba al otro lado del pelinegro, con peinado corte mullet con el pelo más corto en la parte superior, terminando en una larga cola de caballo. También tiene brillantes ojos verdes.

— _¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pretendes? _—. Pregunto su padre delante de él, el chico suspiro y se levanto mirando a su padre con una sonrisa arrogante. — _¿Informe?_ —. El chico asintió y el castaño levanto una ceja, dejando ver sus profundos ojos negros, con fracciones maduras, dejando ver dos pequeñas ojeras que parten de sus ojos, cortas.

—_A ver pequeño renacuajo, habla ttebane_ — menciono una hermosa mujer delante del pelinegro, de pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tiene en su lado izquierdo, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta, y rostro redonda, que la deja ver como un pequeño tomate.

—_Kushina, deja que el pequeño nos cuente totalmente tranquilo_ —. Le aconsejo un hermoso rubio, muy parecido a Naruto, bastante alto, de tez blanca, brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta dejando caer dos flequillos enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, su cabello era mucho más corto que el de su hijo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

— _¡Y querías que estuviera tranquila con eso Minato ttebane!_ —. Grito furiosa la peliroja que miraba a el chico que estaba delante de ella con fuego saliendo de sus ojos, el chico levanto una ceja y suspiro frustrado siendo protegido por los cuatro hombres de las dos furiosas mujeres.

—_Mikoto, tranquilízate. __Minato tranquiliza a tu esposa_ —. Los dos hombres comenzaron a mandarse rayitos con la mirada, para discutir quien iba a calmar a quien.

—"_Kami, y se quejan por las estúpidas peleas de sus hijos/de Naruto y yo, y estos son igualitos_" —. Pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres, y el adolecente que estaba detrás de los cuatro hombres.

— _¡Hace cuanto el sello no se debilitaba tanto que un demonio pudo entrar en el cuerpo de un humano y matarlo por completo! _—. Grito alterada Mikoto mirando a su esposo y al mejor amigo de este, los dos bajaron la mirada y las chicas se calmaron un poco.

—_Eso fue ya hace mucho, Mikoto y Kushina tienen razón para estar alteradas, pero ya eso no es nuestro deber_ —. Afirmo el pelinegro girando a ver a las dos mujeres que levantaron una ceja, en señal de confusión. — _La nueva princesa ya regreso, eso ya es obligación de este chico y los demás guardianes_ —. Afirmo el hombre, viendo de reojo al pelinegro.

— _¡Es solo una niña!_ —. Gritaron las dos señalando al pelinegro.

—_Sí, pero Tsunade-sama así lo decidió_ —. Las cortó Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba, y coloco su mano en su frente en señal de aburrimiento, llamando la atención de los cuatro hombres. — _Madre, Kushina-san, Tsunade-sama al igual que ustedes no pueden seguir cuidando los sellos, no importa la edad, pero desde que aparece una nueva heredera el poder de los guardianes y el de la princesa se va debilitando, o haciendo que el mismo sello se debilite, sin perder ellos completamente su poder, y lo saben, entre mas lo usen más poder perderán los cristales, y será un caos_ —. Les explicaba el pelinegro moviendo su mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia. — _Y eso lo saben ustedes perfectamente, Todos aquí somos descendientes de algo totalmente grande, pero hasta ahora no se han podido vuelto a transformar si no estoy mal_ —. Los presentes asintieron lentamente y el pelinegro levanto la sonrisa triunfante — _Eso quiere decir que la naturaleza ya jugó su papel en ustedes, y ahora venimos nosotros_ —. Termino su discurso arrogante colocando sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra comenzando a ampliar mas su sonrisa burlona.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Una chica estaba sentada en la terraza del templo, moviendo lentamente sus piernas en el aire, traía puesto un chaleco arriba de una blusa sin mangas de color blanca, con un cuello pequeño con una forma de flor de color rojo, una falda de color cobre corta mucho más arriba de sus rodillas, unas medias veladas del mismo color de su chaleco que era roja claro, y unos zapatos de tacos del mismo color de la falda, su cabello lo tenía a los dos lados en forma de trenza, y los rebeldes flequillos caían por su rostro, se veía un poco deprimida para su gusto, recordando lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

—"_**Que pesimista eres mujer.**_ — Le regañaba su Inner — _No molestes, sigo preocupada que abra pasado con su cuerpo. __**¿Por qué cuando venga Sasuke le preguntas?**__ No, no quiero que piense que estoy preocupada por eso, pensara que soy una sensible. __**Y, ¿no lo eres?**__ Si lo soy, pero. __**Bueno pregúntale a Naruto**__._ — le musito su Inner pero la chica se había perdido en lo más profundos de sus pensamiento — _**he"**_ —. Pensó por ultimo su Inner quedándose callada.

La chica abrió los ojos, sintiendo los ladridos de un perro, se agacho un poco, mirando a un gran perro blanco acercarse a ella corriendo, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo cuando este se tiro encima de ella y comenzó a lamer su rostro, la chica reía un poco estando toda totalmente roja, ella se logro sentar, tomando la cabeza del perro y comenzando a masajearla riendo levemente.

— _¡Por fin te alcance Akamaru!_ —. Del techo bajo un chico, solo mostrando el rostro y las manos guindaban, la pelirosa levanto la mirada dejando a unos pocos centímetros sus labios a los del castaño, el chico se sonrojo de inmediato provocando que se cayera del techo, la chica grito asustada provocando que tres chicas salieran del templo en lo que dejaban lo que hacían.

Provocando aquel grito, salió una hermosa chica rubia de cabello recogido en cuatro coletas de ojos verdes, su mirada gatuna y totalmente interesada, vestía la misma prenda que Hinata, viendo que era otra sacerdotisa del templo, su mirada era más tosca que la de la peli azul, estaba cruzada de brazos, con una gota de sudor, mirando indiferente al castaño que estaba tirado en el suelo, con su alma afuera y sus ojos en forma de remolino, dejo salir un suspiro y giro su rostro al ver a su compañera. Una hermosa castaña de ojos marrones y cabello largo recogido en un moño al estilo chino, dos moños se ven en su cabello, dejando caer unos rebeldes flequillos por su rostro, vistiendo de la misma manera que la rubia y Hinata, a diferencia de que en su blusa existen unas franjas de color rojo, dejo salir un largo suspiro caminando hasta el castaño, saltando en su estomago, y dando una ágil voltereta, comenzando a reír burlona al momento de que el alma saliera por completo de su cuerpo, y Akamaru comenzara a aullar para que regresara. A lado de la otra rubia, con una gota de sudor mostrando preocupación en sus ojos, estaba una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara, hasta la cintura su larga cola de caballo, vestida de la misma manera que las otras dos, dejando salir varios suspiros, por el susto que la pelirosa le había provocado.

—_Esa Frente de marquesina_—. Se quejo la rubia de ojos verdes levantando la mirada. — _Pensé que había sido otra cosa_ —.

—_Ino, deberías respetar más a la princesa_ —. Le aconsejo la rubia de cuatro coletas cruzada de brazos.

—_Temari, no seas aguafiestas_ —. Le menciono restándole importancia. — _Más importante Sakura-sama, ¿Por qué Kiba está casi muerto? _—. Le pregunto a la pelirosa que giro a mirarla sonrojada, y bajo la mirada observando cómo las patas del perro saltaban por su acción.

—_Bueno, lo que paso es que el perrito blanco se tiro encima de mí, y el apareció por el techo, y casi cerca de mi cara, así que grite por el susto_ —. Confeso la pelirosa mirando de reojo al castaño que seguía en su mundo.

—_Tenten, levanta a Kiba_ —. Le menciono restándole importancia Temari, la chica alargo una sonrisa y se acerco al castaño, aventando un balde de agua, que estaba cerca del pozo del templo.

— _¿Oh?_ —. Dijo impresionada la pelirosa al ver que el alma del chico entro en su cuerpo de un momento a otro y se levanto asustado mirando a todas partes dispuesto a atacar.

—_Tranquilízate Kiba, fue agua_ —. Comento burlona la rubia mirando al castaño que la volteo a mirar totalmente furioso, y luego giro a ver a Tenten fulminándola con la mirada, pero rápidamente regreso a ser él y miro a la pelirosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

— _¡Fue su culpa! ¡Quien la manda a estar tan cerca, y mirarme con esos ojos cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar!_ —. Le insulto el castaño, la chica levanto una ceja y dejo salir una pequeña pero melodiosa risa.

— _¿Tan temprano y ya están causando problemas?_ —. Apareció entre unos arbustos, Shikamaru con aspecto soñoliento y abriendo su boca siendo tapada por sus manos. — _¿Eh? ¿Ino, Tenten, Temari?_ — se asombro el pelinegro, observando a las tres chicas llamadas fuera del templo a estas horas.

— _¿Qué?_ —. Gruño la rubia de cuatro coletas a mirar al vago que simplemente se dedicaba a quedarse dormido en el tronco del árbol.

— _¿Se quedo dormido?_ —. Pregunto incrédula la pelirosa, recibiendo un sí de todos. La chica suspiro al ver que estaba rodeada de locos, pero luego parpadeo un par de veces, al ver una lagartija voladora alrededor del templo, se levanto y camino hasta quedar en el sol, viendo en efecto que estaba volando.

— _¿Lo ves?_ —. La chica asintió lentamente. — _Es un dragón del templo, por generaciones esos animales han protegido a las princesas Senju, solo los que tengan poderes celestiales como nosotras las sacerdotisas o tus guardianes podrán verlo _—. Le termino de contar Tenten, sentándose alado de una aburrida Temari, que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo.

— _¿Puede cambiar de tamaño?_ —. Pregunto la pelirosa a una castaña que miraba hacia lo lejos.

—_Eso depende del poder que escoja el cómo ama_ —. Le respondió normal. — _mira_ —. La chica levanto la mirada, cuando tenía al dragón delante de ella, que dejo salir un pequeño eructo comenzando a reír, la chica se sonrojo por completo, y el dragón comenzó a volar a su alrededor.

A su alrededor volaba un pequeño dragón de dos alas, sus ojos eran dorados, de un hermoso oro como si fueran dos grandes y preciosas piedras, su cola se movía a todas partes, y movía su cabeza de la misma forma, era un poco gordito haciéndolo ver tierno y dulce.

—_Etto, hola_ —. El drago giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, y la pelirosa había hecho lo mismo, luego la giro hacia la izquierda y Sakura le siguió el juego, hasta que los dos comenzaron a mover sus cabezas coordinadamente, haciendo reír a los dos, mientras las mejillas de la pelirosa se coloreaban, y el dragón volaba hasta colocarse en su cabeza, y sentarse hay cerrando los ojos.

—_Era hora ya de reunirse, esto es bastante aburrido_ —. Comento una voz conocida para todos, la chica levanto la mira topándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke, y un rubio que tenía su típica sonrisa, los dos giraron a ver a los chicos que caminaban lentamente hacia ellos dos y la chica pelirosa que estaba jugando con el dragón.

—_Deja de quejarte tanto teme_ —. Le respondió el rubio sentándose en el piso del templo para luego tirarse y cerrar los ojos. — _Comprendo que estés aburrido por salir regañado ¡jojojo!_ —. Se reía como loco el rubio, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que brotaba aura asesina.

— _¿Regañado? _—. Pregunto la pelirosa mirando a el chico de cabellos oscuros que giro su rostro aburrido, solo dejando en el aire un Hmp, para entrar en el templo, directo a su habitación. — _¿Naruto-kun, sabes algo?_ —. Pregunto mirando al rubio, ya que el pelinegro no le iba a decir nada.

—_Bueno, cada vez que tenemos problemas con los sellos y esas cosas recurrimos a nuestros padres_ —. Comento restándole importancia — _Pero ellos al igual que nosotros somos guardianes de la princesa, nuestros padres son los guardianes de Tsunade-sama, y nosotros seremos tus guardianes, nuestro deber es proteger tanto a la princesa, como a los cristales y sellos que mantienen el equilibrio entre los mundos, pero también tenemos la obligación de informar lo que pase a ellos_ —. Siguió con su historia. — _Y esta vez al teme le toco ir a contarle a los viejos sobre la muerte de un pueblerino por ser poseído _—. La chica abrió los ojos ante lo que el rubio le contaba. — _No es algo que a nosotros nos deba importar, pero una de esas muertes puede ser causada por los demonios o asesinatos, cualquiera de las dos que pase entre comience a efectuarse rápidamente, será un llamado a las autoridades y eso sería malo para nosotros, que naturalmente no somos humanos_ —.

— _¿No son humanos? _—. Pregunto incrédula la pelirosa, mirando al rubio los que estaban a su alrededor estaba simplemente escuchando lo que Naruto decía, y las chicas habían entrado a seguir con su trabajo.

—_No, como viste en nuestra pelea poseemos poderes totalmente distinto a un humano, tu eres una sacerdotisa eres humana y posees un don. Pero en cambio nosotros somos demonios plantados como un humano, si el sello se rompe, nosotros corremos peligro_ —. Explico el rubio que yacía con los ojos cerrados — _Somos diferentes a todas las personas_ —.

—_Según lo que tenemos entendido de nuestros padres, somos un grupo de humanos que posee poderes de un animal mitológico, o una criatura mitológica, en pocas palabras somos algo llamado hanyō_ — le explico el chico que estaba jugando con el perro, el de los cabellos en forma de piña se acerco hacia la chica y simplemente asintió.

—_Somos, pero no lo somos al mismo tiempo, en nuestra sangre recorre la de un demonio mitológico, por esa razón nos entendemos tan bien con los que luchamos diariamente, pero luchar con un dios que ha matado a un contenedor no es algo que solemos hacer comúnmente, por esa razón nuestros padres están totalmente alterados_ —. Le explico el pelinegro a la pelirosa que tenia la mirada hacia el suelo. — _No te sientas culpable, no es tu culpa que esto pase, es natural que el sello se debilite, porque pronto será un intercambio de princesa, por esa razón es que nosotros estamos para protegerte_ —. Le completo el chico con una sonrisa.

— _¿C…como puedo evitar que la gente del pueblo comience a morir? _—. Pregunto entrecortada la pelirosa llamando la atención de los chicos.

—_Con llorar no arreglaras nada_ —. La chica medio levanto el rostro, cuando sintió que alguien suavemente golpeaba su cabeza, dirigió sus manos hay y levanto el rostro con el ceño fruncido al ver al pelinegro que la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa arrogante. — _Escandalosa, molesta, torpe, miedosa, busca problemas y ahora llorona ¿Qué clase de princesa es esto que tengo al frente?_ —. Pregunto burlón el pelinegro, contando con los dedos de su mano la descripción de la chica, mirando con una sonrisa el punchero que la chica hacia totalmente sonrojada, por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— _¡Esto que tienes al frente se llama Sakura Haruno!_ —. Le grito señalándolo dejando de llorar, el chico levanto una ceja y ella lo fulmino con la mirada. — _¡Y tu eres un fastidioso, arrogante, engreído, idiota, tonto, pervertido, abusivo y todo lo malo que tiene un hombre! _—. Le gritaba señalándolo, los demás tenían una gota de sudor en su cuello, el rubio comenzó a reír y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

— _¡Jajajaja! ¡Te describen perfecto teme! ¡Eso falta teme! ¡Bastardo!_ —. Reía el rubio totalmente fuerte.

— _¡Cállate! ¡Usuratonkachi!_ — le grito el pelinegro, haciendo la que chica de ojos jade comenzara a reír ante la pelea de los dos idiotas, todos la miraron sorprendidos pero de la misma manera comenzaron a reír, pero Sasuke simplemente alargo una sonrisa mirando hacia el templo.

—_Chicos _—. Una hermosa peli azul salió a ver a los cinco que estaban en la terraza del templo, discutiendo y molestando, a parte de aquel hermoso kimono de sacerdotisa traía un delantal puesto, coloco sus manos en la parte de adelante haciendo una corta reverencia. — _Sakura-sama, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-san, la cena esta lista_ —. Les comento levantando la vista, y dedicándoles una sonrisa.

— _¡A comer! _—. Gritaron Kiba y Naruto, entrando corriendo al templo, los otros cuatro los miraron como si no hubieran comido en toda la tarde, levantándose de hombros y entrando atrás de ellos.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

— _¡Bien no hay que dejar nada! ¡No hay que desperdiciar la comida de Hinata-chan!_ —. Decía Naruto mirando el gran caldero donde estaba la carne y el resto de comida cocinándose todavía

— _¡Bien! _—. Gritaron entusiasmados Sasuke y Kiba con los palillos en las manos dispuestos a arrasar con lo que estaba adentro.

— _¡No hay que desperdiciar carne!_ —.

— _¡Hai! _—. Gritaron de nuevo los dos.

—_Hinata-chan, ¿Siempre son así?_ —.

—_Si, Sakura-sama, y más cuando se emocionan para comer_ —. Le contesto la peli azul, dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

— _¿Temari-san, Ino-cerda y Tenten-san no comerán aquí?_ —. Pregunto la pelirosa mirando a la chica que le dedico una sonrisa.

—_Temari-san, tiene que ir a llevarle la comida a su hermano y come con él, Ino-san regresa a la villa __Uzushiogakure, para servir a su padre y Tenten está acostumbrada a comer con Tsunade-sama, ya que Tenten es una de las sacerdotisas de mayor confianza para nuestra princesa _—. Le comento bajo Hinata. — _Al igual que como era la madre de Tenten _—. La pelirosa asintió lentamente y las dos giraron a ver a los chicos que destaparon la tapa del caldero, y con los palillos comenzaron a meter sus manos sacando trozos de carne.

— _¿El hermano de Temari-san… como será?_ —. Se preguntaba por lo bajo la pelirosa, metiendo un poco de arroz en su boca, para después dejarse llevar por las estupideces que sus _"Guardianes"_ estaban haciendo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

—_Gaara, te he traído la cena_ —. Hablo una rubia de cuatro coletas, entrando a una habitación totalmente oscura, la chica se acerco a una mesa dejando la comida, y encendiendo una vela, levantando el rostro para ver a un chico acostado en una cama, con los ojos cerrados, y su mano en su frente, se movió lentamente dejando mover su larga cabellera roja, que caía hasta sus hombros, y varios flequillos en su rostro, dejando ver un kanji de la palabra amor, en la parte izquierda, Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles, no tiene cejas, él tiene los párpados ennegrecidos desde su nacimiento debido al insomnio. El chico de tés pálida se levanto sentándose delante de la rubia. — _¿Cuándo te presentaras con la chica?_ —. Pregunto su hermana levantando la vista a su hermano pelirrojo.

—_No puedo salir de este lugar, si ella no controla por completo sus poderes_ —.

—_Puedes salir de día Gaara, ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí encerrado, Tsunade-sama está preocupada por ti_ —. Le menciono su hermana dedicándole una sonrisa.

—_Si tú lo dices_ —. Hablo cortante, mirando hacia su plato de comida.

—_Gracias, Gaara_ —. Le dedico una corta sonrisa, y se estiro.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El ambiente del bosque se había vuelto totalmente espeso, las hojas volaban alrededor de dos pares de personas que eran cubiertas por un hermoso y largo abrió negro, con algunas nubes rojas, las piernas de aquellos se movían sutilmente siendo totalmente arrastradas por el suelo, las piernas de los sujetos se movían como si fueran coordinadas por algo o alguien, de un momento a otro los cuerpos fueron cortados por dos grandes hoz, de la nada aparecieron dos demonios con forma de comadreja sujetando las grandes hoz, los demonios miraron a todas partes al ver que aquellos cuerpos habían caído en el suelo totalmente muertos, pero sin nada dentro de ellos.

—_Odiaría destruir a criaturas, que portan el mismo nombre que Itachi-kun_ —. Se escucho una voz encima del árbol, uno de los demonios giro rápidamente lanzando su hoz hacia donde estaba aquella voz, pero la hoz se había devuelto rompiendo por la mitad aquel demonio haciéndolo desaparecer. — _Pero no es que me caiga tan bien, la comadreja esa_ —. Se volvió a quejar restándole importancia.

La otra bestia cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a atacarlo por haber destruido a su amigo, pero algo lo detuvo, unos hilos lo sujetaban, estos llenos de sangre y avaricia, hicieron que cubriera por completo el cuerpo del demonio partiéndolo en pedazos, la persona del árbol había caído al suelo, tomando la hoz del que había sido asesinado, para dirigirla delante de ellos, donde uno de aquellos iba desapareciendo, matándolo en el instante.

—_Itachi-kun tenía razón_ —. Se escucho una voz más aniñada que la anterior pero arrogante y superior. — _Los kamaitachi van en grupos de tres, armados con una hoz o atacan con sus garras montados en torbellinos, pero ni un millón de ellos podrán con nosotros, solo son estúpidos demonios poseyendo cuerpos de humanos indefensos, eso no le puedes llamar arte._ — la luna logro alumbrar a un joven que aparentaba no más de 17 años, de cabello rojo largo cubriendo un poco su frente por rebeldes flequillos de un hermoso color rojo, y ojos miel que alumbraron con la luz de la luna, a su lado se había levantando un hermoso rubio de ojos azules que uno de sus ojos lo cubría un largo flequillo, y su peinado lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer el resto de su cabello, hasta la columna vertebral.

—_El arte es lo que desaparece en un sueño mi querido Sasori-sempai_ —. Le comento el rubio dejando ver una sonrisa arrogante, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se podría sentir profundamente el poder de uno de los cristales del sellado.

—_Hay una fuerte barrera delante de nosotros, si entramos ahora seremos totalmente descubiertos, y estos cuerpos serán mutilados, es mejor que Zetsu se encargue de esto, ya encontramos lo que nos fue asignado a buscar, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, vámonos _—. Le menciono el pelirrojo, el rubio giro lentamente su rostro y sonrió arrogante comenzando a caminar con la hoz en su mano. — _Y el arte, es lo que puedes manipular con tus propias manos, Deidara_ —. Le menciono arrogante el pelirrojo a su acompañante.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

La pelirosa abrió por completo los ojos al sentir algo en su pecho, su mirada vago por toda la casa buscando lo que había pasado, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada, miro hacia afuera y se levanto abriendo la puerta, y colocándose unos zapatos, traía puesto una blusa de escote, que solo traía una corta tira se podría observar en su brazo derecho, el escote era negro, y dejaba ver una corta malla que caía hasta diez dedos arriba del ombligo, dejando ver su pequeña cintura, y su piel totalmente expuesta, en la parte de abajo tenía una falda short, de color beich y debajo de esta un short pequeño de color negro, la chica se coloco encima de esto una chaqueta cubriendo su parte de arriba, bajando rápidamente por el templo.

—"_**¿Puedo saber porque me levantaste tan tarde? **__Lo siento, algo no me cuadra. __**¿Cómo qué? **__Sentí algo, cerca de la barrera donde me encontré a Naruto-kun. __**Estás totalmente segura de eso, Sakura.**__ Perfectamente segura, solo echare un vistazo de lejos y regresare" _—. Hablaba mentalmente con su Inner comenzando a bajar las escaleras, cuando otro fuerte dolor de cabeza, había invadido su espacio mental.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

— _¿Así que? ¿Ya llego la hora?_ — la voz de un hombre se escucho en la habitación de una gran mansión, se levanto lentamente caminando hacia la salida, viendo a un pelirrojo y un rubio que tenían una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. — _Al parecer el único lugar para mantener eso activo era aquí en Konoha, y dividiendo los sellados en las villas de alrededor, fue algo bien planteando y pensado por las Senju, pero no creo que eso me detenga o si_ —. Un trueno había caído cerca de la mansión, iluminando aquella habitación dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre, con una extraña figura en el centro, la larga cabellera la movió hasta acercarse a la ventana. — _Hmp, Sakura-chan ¿eh?_ —. Menciono el hombre el nombre de la pelirosa y luego comenzó a reír un poco. — _Seria feo ver a una flor de cerezo tan hermosa manchada en sangre_ —. Susurro por lo bajo volteando a mirar a los hombres que estaban cruzados de brazos. — _Quiero el cristal del sello de __Sunagakure, lleven a los que sean necesarios, es hora de comenzar a moverse_ —. Ordeno mirando a los chicos que comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida.

**Continuara *-* **

**¡Jojojojo! espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo~ **

**Me divierto escribiendo las estupideces de Sasuke, Naruto & Kiba *-* **

**Pero me encantan las peleas mentales de Sakura con su Inner. *-* **

**Pronto el proximo capitulo, conocerán a los dos últimos guardianes *-* **

**Jojojojo~**


	3. Dimensiones

III Telón.

_··· En la cena ···_

Naruto hacia caras extrañas cada vez que se metía un pedazo de la comida de Hinata en la boca, sus ojos brillaban y se apagaban cuando se lo tragaba, y así repetía la acción una y otra vez, los chicos lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero una estaba totalmente bañada en sudor por las estupideces del rubio, mientras que la peli azul tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la acción de aquel rubio hacia su comida. La pelirosa negó lentamente, y tomo el último trozo de carne y lo coloco en su boca ante la mirada de todos y de un llorón rubio que lloraba por el pedazo de carne.

—_Si me das el trozo de carne, te cuento algo realmente interesante princesita_ —. La chica levanto una ceja ante lo que el rubio estaba diciendo. — _Oh, vamos di que si_ —. Decía con los ojos en forma de estrella, y cara de perro arrepentido, con la cara de niño bueno.

— _¿Qué me interesaría saber? _—. Pregunto levantando una ceja interrogante.

—_Podrás molestar al teme con esto_ —. Susurro con una sonrisa arrogante, llamando la atención de todos, incluso del pelinegro que estaba llevando el vaso de té a sus labios, y levanto una ceja ante la mirada de Naruto, helándose de inmediato.

—_Hecho_ —. Dijo la pelirosa lanzando el trozo de carne, que cayó en la boca del rubio, que estaba sentado en sus dos piernas, y tenía las otras dos en el pecho, con la palma para abajo, y se sentó ladrando, a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver su comportamiento tan estúpido.

—_Naturalmente soy mayor que el teme por tres años_ —. Dijo arrogante el rubio ante la mirada de todos, y Shikamaru suspiro frustrado por saber lo que iba a contar el rubio. — _Cuando yo solo tenía siete años, el teme tenía cuatro_ —. Decía con estrellitas en los ojos, la pelirosa levanto una ceja y el rubio sonrió arrogante.

**··· Flash Back ···**

—_Bien, este es el plan_ —. Decía efusivamente un rubio de ojos azules que aparentaba tan solo siete años, su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado y se veía que un flequillo cubría su rostro, el chico tenía tres marcas como bigote en cada mejilla, y sonreía señalando el bosque. — _Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Kiba que se perdió en el bosque desde esta tarde, Shikamaru_ —.

—_Esto es problemático, Naruto_ —. Un pelinegro con cabello en forma de piña estaba delante del rubio, el chico aparentaba una edad mayor que la del hiperactivo rubio, pero al parecer tenían la misma edad.

— _¡Sera más problemático si la mama de Kiba se entera de esto, y tu mama y mi mama también! _—. Dijo señalando al pelinegro que trago seco y asintió.

— _¡Bien es hora de irnos!_ —. Dijo animado el rubio, pero cuando comenzó a caminar una mano le sostuvo el suéter, y giro a ver a un hermoso niño de tan solo cuatro años, de grandes ojos negros, y cabello del mismo color alborotado, el chico tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, y al parecer estaba llorando. — _¿Sasuke-chan?_ —.

—_Naruto-nii_ —. Decía entre lagrimas mirando al rubio que alzo otra ceja, el chico le señalo hasta un gran pozo donde al parecer se oían extraños sonidos. — _Hay algo allá dentro, Naruto-nii y no puedo ir a recoger mi pelota que esta allá_ —. Dijo señalando a una grande pelota roja de goma que estaba después del pozo, Naruto miro a Shikamaru y los dos asintieron sabiendo de quien era aquellos ruidos.

— _¡Bien! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡La tarea nueva es ir a capturar al monstruo, así que!_ — Dijo sacando unos grandes baldes de agua — _¡Bañemos al asqueroso monstruo que asusta a Sasuke-chan!_ —.

— _¡Hai!_ —. Grito un desanimado pelinegro, que miraba hacia la dirección de aquel pozo, y en sus manos había un balde de agua poco pesado, miro de reojo al pequeño pelinegro que trataba de cargar uno más pesado, así que suspiro y le paso el otro a Sasuke que se sonrojo mas y sonrió.

— _¡3, 2, 1!_ —. Grito el rubio al momento de lanzar los baldes de agua, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que aquellos baldes de agua estaban totalmente calientes, por ser los de las aguas termales que habían en las montañas.

— _¡Naruto!_ —. Se oyó el grito de un chico dentro del pozo, los tres giraron a ver a un Kiba furioso, y totalmente empapado los tres sonrieron burlones y comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque, Kiba salió de un salto de pozo comenzando a buscarlos, pero lo único que veía era arboles, así que se agacho y comenzó a oler.

—_Naruto-nii_ —. Susurro el pelinegro — _Kiba-nii es muy tramposo_ —. Le susurro al oído al rubio que asentía muchas veces.

—_No te preocupes Sasuke-chan yo te protegeré_ —. Comento de forma heroica, y el pequeño Sasuke lo miro con ojos en forma de estrella, y abrazo a Naruto dispuesto a darle un beso en la mejilla.

**··· Fin del Flash Back ···**

— _¡Y eso no paso así! _—. Encima del rubio con un plato en la mano, se encontraba el pelinegro, que miraba arrogante y superior a un desmayado rubio, que solo podía ver a pequeñas Hinata volando alrededor de su cabeza con platos de ramen, y con alas atrás.

—_No te vayas Hinata-chan, ¡Mis preciados Ramen!_ —. Gritaba dramático el rubio, haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera otra vena en la frente y lo golpeara de nuevo.

—_Creo que vas a fundir a Naruto-nii, Sasuke-chan_ —. Dijo burlona la pelirosa ganándose una mirada fulminante del pelinegro pero luego reacciono y miro a los tres chicos — _¡En otras palabras ustedes tres son mis sempai! _—. Grito asombrada levantándose de la mesa.

—_Algo así_ —. Respondió Kiba.

—_Es problemático_ —. Susurro el pelinegro, y el rubio no respondió porque seguía viendo a sus Hinata con vestido de ángel con ramen en las manos.

— _¡Oh por dios! ¡Los he llamado tan casual las últimas horas, lo siento mucho, Shikamaru-sempai, Kiba-sempai, Naruto-sempai!_ — se disculpo la pelirosa, levantándose y haciendo que el pelinegro también la hiciera. — _¡Tu no me dijiste, así que responsabilízate!_ —. Le dijo entre susurros haciendo los dos varias reverencias juntos.

— _¿¡Porque me metes en tus problemas, que molesta eres!_ —. Le grito el pelinegro.

Dimensiones.

La pelirosa abrió por completo los ojos al sentir algo en su pecho, su mirada vago por toda la casa buscando lo que había pasado, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada, miro hacia afuera y se levanto abriendo la puerta, y colocándose unos zapatos, traía puesto una blusa de escote, que solo traía una corta tira se podría observar en su brazo derecho, el escote era negro, y dejaba ver una corta malla que caía hasta diez dedos arriba del ombligo, dejando ver su pequeña cintura, y su piel totalmente expuesta, en la parte de abajo tenía una falda short, de color beich y debajo de esta un short pequeño de color negro, la chica se coloco encima de esto una chaqueta cubriendo su parte de arriba, bajando rápidamente por el templo.

—"_**¿Puedo saber porque me levantaste tan tarde? **__Lo siento, algo no me cuadra. __**¿Cómo qué? **__Sentí algo, cerca de la barrera donde me encontré a Naruto-kun. __**Estás totalmente segura de eso, Sakura.**__ Perfectamente segura, solo echare un vistazo de lejos y regresare" _—. Hablaba mentalmente con su Inner comenzando a bajar las escaleras, cuando otro fuerte dolor de cabeza, había invadido su espacio mental.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

— _¿Así que? ¿Ya llego la hora?_ — la voz de un hombre se escucho en la habitación de una gran mansión, se levanto lentamente caminando hacia la salida, viendo a un pelirrojo y un rubio que tenían una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. — _Al parecer el único lugar para mantener eso activo era aquí en Konoha, y dividiendo los sellados en las villas de alrededor, fue algo bien planteando y pensado por las Senju, pero no creo que eso me detenga o si_ —. Un trueno había caído cerca de la mansión, iluminando aquella habitación dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre, con una extraña figura en el centro, la larga cabellera la movió hasta acercarse a la ventana. — _Hmp, Sakura-chan ¿eh?_ —. Menciono el hombre el nombre de la pelirosa y luego comenzó a reír un poco. — _Seria feo ver a una flor de cerezo tan hermosa manchada en sangre_ —. Susurro por lo bajo volteando a mirar a los hombres que estaban cruzados de brazos. — _Quiero el cristal del sello de __Sunagakure, lleven a los que sean necesarios, es hora de comenzar a moverse_ —. Ordeno mirando a los chicos que comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Los grandes ojos dorados del pequeño dragón comenzaron a parpadear, pero se quedo helado al no ver a la chica que le tocaba proteger, frunció el ceño y salió por donde la puerta estaba abriendo comenzando a volar rápido para poder alcanzar a la que se había escabullido a tan tardes horas de la noche. La noche estaba totalmente al borde de las tinieblas, las nubes totalmente grises daban un aspecto un poco más tenebroso, la chica de cabellos rosados iba bajando apurada las escaleras del templo, su mirada era totalmente asustada, y sus piernas se movían solas, la chica bajo la mirada al escuchar un aleteo conocido cuando giro su cuerpo, el dragón se choco con su rostro haciendo que los dos callera de las pocas escaleras que quedaban del templo, haciéndola caer de sentón en el suelo, la chica tenía todo su cabello hacia adelante, y su chaleco había salido volando, tenía la mirada hacia abajo donde yacía su dragón con algunas ondas en sus ojos, y estaba dando vueltas, la chica se coloco la mano de nuevo en su cabeza, y suspiro frustrada pero se asusto al ver unos pies desconocidos delante de ella.

— _¿Qué haces tan tarde rondando por el templo?_ —. Una voz fría le hizo llegar hasta sus oídos, la chica levanto la mirada tenebrosa, sonrojándose a más no poder.

Delante de ella estaba un chico de piel blanca, contextura delgada y estatura alta, de ojos blancos, se puede notar que el iris de estos es de un color lila claro. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, se peina echándose su cabello hasta la espalda, y se amarra las puntas del pelo con una liga color beage. Lleva la frente vendada, mostrando misterio dejando caer unos largos flequillos en su rostro. Vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a sus piernas dejando notar que estaban totalmente bien formadas, una camisa manga larga con los primeros cinco botones sueltos dejando ver un bien formado torso, la chica tenía sus ojos directos a sus ojos, que producían frialdad e indiferencia.

—_Oye tú, ¿Qué eres de Tsunade Senju?_ —. Pregunto cortante el chico, llamando la atención de la chica, ella frunció el ceño y el la tomo de la mano levantándola de un golpe. — _Respóndeme_ —. El chico la acerco a su cuerpo, dejando sus labios cerca de su cuello, la pelirosa adquirió un rojo profundo en sus mejillas, sentía como si su fuerza se fuera, esta cerro profundamente los ojos al sentir la respiración de aquel chico en su cuello.

—_E…ella es mi abuela…_ —. Respondió totalmente agitada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ —. Pregunto más cerca de su cuerpo, subiendo su rostro hasta sus orejas, dejando la respiración corta hay, con una sonrisa arrogante formada en su rostro.

—_S…Sakura… Haruno…Sakura_ —. Contesto nerviosa cerrando sus ojos al ver que el chico se separo un poco de ella colocando sus labios en su nariz para luego morderla, la chica reacciono y le lanzo una palmada, pero fue detenida por este que la atrajo hacia él, para colocar sus manos en las mejillas de la chica.

— _¿Haruno? ¿Eres la nieta de la vieja esa?_ —.

—_Oye, no llames vieja a mi abuela_ —. Le reto con la mirada, haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja extrañado. — _¡Es mi abuela materna! ¡Contento!_ —. Le grito fulminándolo con la mirada.

—_Eres la primera que me grita de esa manera, eso hace que me gustes más_ —. Susurro el chico acercando sus labios con los de la chica

—_E…espera que haces_ —. Susurro miedosa, rodando su cabeza, pero las manos del chico no la dejaron, el castaño alargo una sonrisa, y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—_Tu olor es mejor que el de la vieja, así que espero que no se te pegue ese olor_ —. Susurro arrogante, para luego soltarla, Sakura se tropezó cayendo de sentón en el suelo, el chico se dio media vuelta comenzando a salir de las propiedades del templo. — _Deja de dar vueltas por ahí a esta hora _—. Le menciono, desapareciendo en la sombra de los arboles.

—_M…me ib…iba a…besar…_ —.

— _¡Sakura! _—. El grito de alguien le llamo la atención, pero no se había levantando de donde estaba, su mirada estaba perdida y sus mejillas ardían a más no poder. — _¡Hey! ¡Estás bien!_ —. Pregunto llegando Sasuke a donde la chica estaba sentada, bajo levemente su rostro, y se asombro porque estaba en un pequeño y leve shock. — _¿Hey, rosadita? _—.

—_Sasuke…_ —susurro todavía en shock — _Por favor, llévame a mi habitación_ —. El chico levanto una ceja pero igual, la cargo como si fuera una princesa y con su pierna tomo al dragón y de un empujón lo coloco en su mano, comenzando a subir el templo.

—"_Me pareció a verlo visto en el bosque, ese sujeto_" —. Pensó el pelinegro mirando de reojo, por si volvía a ver a ese castaño de ojos perlas.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

— _¡Bien! ¡Es hora de animar el almuerzo! _—. Grito entusiasmada la pelirosa, mirando a los cuatro chicos que estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la terraza, el rubio se levanto alado de la pelirosa y levanto su mano también.

— _¡La comida de Hinata-chan es la mejor!_ —. Grito animado viendo a sus compañeros

— _¡Hai!_ —. Gritaron animados Sakura y Kiba.

— _¿Y se supone que aguante esto todos los días?_ —. Pregunto Sasuke, colocando una mano en su frente y dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—_Hey, escuche que regreso a la escuela_ —. Susurro Naruto dejando de jugar, y saltando para columpiarse en el barandal de la azotea, y dar un salto quedando sentado con las rodillas flexionadas en aquel barandal de madera.

— _¿Así que el también será un guardián? Que problemático _—. Dijo Shikamaru dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios, Sakura giro a mirarlos y volteo el rostro a un lado.

—_Pensé que solo eran ustedes cuatro_ —. Susurro la pelirosa, llamando la atención de todos.

—_No, en realidad somos seis guardianes_ —. Comento Kiba restándole importancia.

—_Entonces, faltan dos_ —. Comento contando con sus dedos, mientras los chicos comenzaban a reír de las tonterías de la "_princesa_".

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

—_Oye, Sakura_ —. La chica levanto la mirada, observando a una hermosa chica de piel oscura con el pelo largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar, la pelirroja que le estaba hablando delante de ella llevo una de sus manos y tomo un papel y se lo paso a la pelirosa.

— _¡Claro que no!_ — grito levantándose del puesto, y sonrojándose ante la mirada atenta de todos, se sentó de nuevo, y miro a la chica que comenzó a reír.

— ¿_Entonces que es chica?, se veía que Uchiha estaba totalmente interesado en saber dónde estabas_ —. Le dijo juguetona.

—_El no se preocuparía por mí… si no fuera por lo de los sellos_ —. Comento hablando lo último en un susurro dejando que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar, dejo salir un suspiro y sintió como le golpeaban la cabeza, así que rápidamente giro a fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro que tenía una sonrisa burlona, al parecer solo él la había escuchado.

—_Good morning_ _class_ — Saludo entrando una mujer joven y muy atractiva que tiene un cabello corto lacio de color rubio, de ojos gris, unas sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-purpura y un pearcing debajo del labio inferior. Que lleva en su cabello una flor color azul hecha de papel. Saludo efusivamente la mujer, dedicándole una mirada a todo el salón. — _Oh, tú debes ser la hermosa y nueva estudiante, yo soy su maestra de ingles Bugiardo Spietata_ —. Saludo haciendo una leve inclinación, la pelirosa se levanto rápidamente haciendo la misma inclinación.

—_Un gusto conocerla, Bugiardo-sensei. Sakura Haruno_ —. Se presento rápidamente, sentándose en el instante.

—_Bueno, mis adorados alumnos…_ — comenzó a hablar la profesora, dejando un aura de total entendimiento y atención.

—_Todos los alumnos están totalmente enamorados de la sensei, se quedan con la boca abierta cada vez que pasa a su lado_ —.

—_Era de esperarse, ella es muy bonita_ —. Le contestaba Shion que estaba alado de la pelirosa. La chica le entro curiosidad y giro su rostro viendo a un pelinegro mirando a la nada totalmente aburrido. — _Oh, olor a celos_ —. Susurro burlona Shion.

— _¿Qué? _—.

— _¡Nada!_ —. Contesto rápidamente girando hacia adelante, dejando pasar un suspiro del pelinegro, que siguió en su mundo.

—_Oh, antes de que comencemos la clase, les presentare a su nuevo compañero_ —. Comento animada la sensei dirigiéndose hacia adelante. — _Por favor Gaara-kun, adelante_ —. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, donde un hermoso pelinegro había aparecido, su aura de indiferencia y desigualdad se podría presenciar, los sonrojos en las chicas habían aparecido principalmente en la pelirosa.

—_Sabaku no Gaara_ —. Se presento cortante ante sus compañeros, su mirada se dirigió hacia todas las chicas, pero se detuvo en una en especial, la pelirosa se sonrojo mas al saber que la miraban a ella, el chico se acerco lentamente y se inclino colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y la otra flexionada, tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso lentamente levantando su rostro. — _Yo Sabaku no Gaara, estoy a tus ordenes, hime _—. Hablo cortes, dulce y tierno, dedicándole una mirada de calidez a la pelirosa que la hizo colocarse totalmente sonrojada.

— _¡Que!_ —. Gritaron todos los alumnos del salón mirando al pelirrojo, la pelirosa estaba botando humo por las orejas de tal vergüenza.

—_Oh, que suertuda la frente de muralla_ —. Se quejaba Karin.

—_Sí, que suertuda, mira a ese bombón arrodillado a ella_ —.

—_E…espera Sabaku-kun, ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ —.

—_Por favor, sea tan amable y dígame Gaara_ —. Comento levantándose sin soltar su mano, y hizo otra reverencia.

—_No deberías estar haciendo eso Sabaku no_ —. Contesto cortante el pelinegro, llamando la atención de todos, estaba levantando de su puesto mirando fríamente al pelirrojo.

—_Uchiha Sasuke_ —. Susurro tranquilo, dando a entender que se conocían. — _Dada la casualidad que estemos en la misma clase de nuevo, que hace años _—. Comento cortante. — _Pero lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, deberías estar metido en tus asuntos _—.

—_Ese asunto también es mío, así que no te tomes la libertad de hacer lo que se te da la gana_ —. Le contesto cortante, todos miraban interrogantes la conversación de los dos chicos, y la pelirosa seguía en su majestuoso mundo.

—_Chicos, no comiencen una riña ahora_ —. Corto la profesora llamando la atención de todos, los chicos giraron a verla y se quedaron babeando, pero el pelirrojo simplemente se dio la vuelta, sentándose alado del puesto del pelinegro, el único que estaba totalmente vacío. — _Bien, comencemos la clase_ —.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

— _¡Queeeeeeee!_ —. Grito la pelirosa, en la salida, mirando a los cinco chicos que estaban delante de ella, mirándose entre sí — _¡Gaara-kun es el hermano de Temari-san!_ —. Decía totalmente emocionada — _¡Y es mi guardián numero cinco! ¡De todos los guardianes, por fin me mandaron a uno respetable!_ —. Decía con estrella en sus ojos.

— _¡Que quieres decir con eso princesa molesta!_ —.

— _¡Eso mismo pelo de gallina, que eres un fastidioso arrogante!_ —.

— _¡Oh no que hacemos con la señorita perfecta, eres tan desesperante! _—. Los dos chicos se fulminaban con la mirada, mandándose rayitos azules por los ojos.

— _¡Y tú eres un maldi…! _—. La chica no termino de hablar cuando sus piernas temblaron un poco, y callo arrodillada al suelo.

— _¡Hime!_ —. Grito Gaara, colocándose de rodillas, al igual que Naruto que reacciono más rápido, y logro tomarla antes de que callera de sentón en el suelo.

—_Lo siento, regresa… de nuevo…_ —.

— _¿Regresa de nuevo?_ —. Preguntaron interrogantes, Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara.

—_Su dolor de cabeza, ha estado sucediendo desde que llego aquí, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Rosadita?_ —. Le pregunto el pelinegro, agachándose a su altura.

—_Hay, una fuerte reacción en la barrera_ —. Susurro por lo bajo.

— ¿¡Qué! —. Gritaron los cinco, cerrando los ojos dejando que el viento cruzara por sus cabellos, y sintiendo aquella opresión en su pecho.

—_Tiene razón Sakura-sama, hay una gran fuente de poder tratando de entrar a la barrera _—. Le respondió Gaara, mirando hacia donde venia la opresión.

—_Es en la gran barrera de_ _Sunagakure_, _no es demonio_ —. Hablo Naruto totalmente serio, corriendo su cabello un poco para atrás. — _Pero tampoco es humano, es bueno que vallamos a ver todos_ —. Susurro mirando a la pelirosa que seguía en el suelo, y en sus brazos.

—_Yo también voy_ —. Dijo decidida mirando a los chicos que asintieron lentamente.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Cuerpos comenzaban a caer lentamente por todo el vasto suelo cerca de la barrera del principal cristal, los cuerpos llenos de sangre y sin vida caían como si fuera una terrible lluvia, dentro de dos largas túnicas de color negra con nubes rojas, caminaban totalmente dos chicos, uno animado jugando con una hoz que la movía de arriba para abajo, y un pelirrojo que mantenía su aura tranquila, ante la estupidez de su compañero de trabajo.

—_Los bakemono, usualmente no están tan tranquilos, pero parecen cucarachas_ —. Susurro por lo bajo el rubio, mirando a todos los cuerpos muertos en el suelo.

—_Te recuerdo que son criaturas sobrenaturales que adquieren forma de cualquier cosa a su alrededor, simplemente te está poniendo a prueba, hay que sacar su verdadera forma, es el guardián del primer cristal, "El cristal de la arena mágica" hay que tener mucho cuidado, Deidara_ —.

—_Lo sé, lo sé_ —. Comento restándole importancia.

—_Sabes que me disgusta esperar, así que si lo vas a hacer tú que sea rápido_ —. Gruño molesto el pelirrojo, mirando hacia adelante donde Deidara se sonaba los dedos, y de sus manos comenzó a salir un gran humo, que de estas tenían su propia boca, comenzando a succionar los pensamientos de todos los demonios que estaban alrededor, haciendo que dentro del pozo comenzara a cambiar su forma dejando en muestra un gran zorro que mostraba grandes colas, su mirada era furiosa y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de distintas formas.

—_Aquí viene_ —. Susurro burlón el rubio, el pelirrojo suspiro frustrado saltando un movimiento de la cola de aquel zorro. — _Oiga, Sasori-sempai, porque no va por eso y yo distraigo a él zorrito. _—. Comento arrogante el rubio, ganándose una mirada fulminante del zorro, el pelirrojo iba a entrar dentro del pozo, pero un fuerte ruido, lo hizo reaccionar y saltar hacia atrás colocándose alado de aquel rubio que había esquivado un rápido ataque de arena.

—_Tsk _—. Se quejaron los dos.

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué quieren dentro de este lugar? Está prohibida la entrada a humanos, será que no leyeron la gran piedra _—. Pregunto un pelinegro delante de ellos, Deidara y Sasori dirigieron la mirada a todos, en especial se detuvieron en la chica que estaba detrás de él pelirrojo y del rubio.

—_Oh, Sasori-sempai tenemos a un hermoso público_ —. Menciono el rubio acercándose lentamente hacia los chicos, que reaccionaron rápidamente, Shikamaru salto hacia adelante lanzando unas cuchillas llenas de varias cuerdas invisibles, y Kiba salto formando una gran ola de viento.

—_Espera Deidara, al parecer tenemos presas totalmente interesantes. Un demonio, un zorro, un mapache, un perro y un gato_ —. _Los chicos lo miraron interrogantes, y fruncieron el ceño. — creo que serán un buen juego para mis cuervos_ —.

De la nada comenzaron a aparecer varios cuervos de color negro que comenzaron a coger rumbo hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, todos saltaron, esquivando varios cuerpos, pero sus alas los cortaron a los cinco, Sakura se alarmo y corrió hacia Gaara que era el que la había salvado, viendo como la sangre comenzaba a cubrir un poco su uniforme.

—_Q…que ataque…_ —. Susurro el pelinegro, para luego levantarse y sostenerse la cabeza.

—Controla…. Los cuervos a su voluntad —.

—Y eso no es todo, mis queridos juguetes —. Menciono Sasori comenzando a mover las manos, los ojos de los chicos comenzaron a colocarse de un color oscuro. El cuerpo de todos provocó que iniciaran ellos mismos una pelea.

Sasuke saco su katana de su manga, y comenzó a atacar a Naruto al igual que Shikamaru atacaba a Kiba con sus cuchillas, los otros dos se defendían moviendo rápidamente sus brazos o atacaban usando sus poderes.

—_Sasori, al parecer no heriste a todos _—.

—_No… si lo hice_ —. Menciono girando hacia Sakura que estaba sosteniendo del brazo a Gaara que seguía totalmente consciente, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lanzo rápidamente un cuervo que choco contra una barrera invisible, el rubio alargo una sonrisa al igual que el pelinegro.

— _¿Barrera celestial? —. Musito lentamente el rubio. — Eso no funciona conmigo, una barrera de tan mala calidad_ —. Menciono lanzando varios polvos del sueño, que chocaron entre la barrera alarmando a la chica que grito, y el ruido hizo que la barrera se hiciera más grande, haciendo que Naruto y Kiba cayeran en ella, reaccionando enseguida.

— _¡Naruto-sempai, Kiba-sempai! _—. Grito la pelirosa, observando como el pelinegro de cabello de piña entraba a la barrera, y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, el pelinegro salto al lado de Sasori mirando con cautela los movimientos de los demás.

—_Hmmmm, esa es una fuerte barrera, rompió el hilo de control_ —. Menciono el pelirrojo mirando de reojo al pelinegro que tenía un ceño fruncido.

—_No podemos dejar esto así_ —. Mencionaron los chicos pero al momento de levantarse sus piernas volvieron a juntarse al suelo. — _esos hilos… quitan vitalidad_ —.

—_Correcto, debería darte puntos por eso rubio_ —. Menciono tranquilamente el pelirrojo sacando una katana y cortando la espalda del pelinegro, la pelirosa abrió los ojos totalmente presionada, tratando de levantarse.

— _¡S…Sasuke….! ¡Sasuke!_ —. Grito al ver al pelinegro tirado en el suelo, con varias gotas de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, la pelirosa cerró fuertemente sus ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, los chicos que no se podían mover por el gran control que estaba fuera de aquella barrera, y aquel somnífero.

—esto…. Es malo —. Menciono Naruto mirando de reojo lo que pasaba por el fuerte dolor de cabeza.


	4. ¿Despertar?

IV Telón.

— **¡S…Sasuke….! ¡Sasuke!** —. Grito la pelirosa levantándose mientras corría hasta estar cerca de salir de la barrera si no fuera por la mano de Gaara y Naruto que la tomaron fuertemente. — **¡S…Sasuke….! ¡Sasuke!** —.

—**Cállate molestia… estoy…bien…** —. Contesto este levantando el rostro mirando a la chica que lloraba como si fuera una fuente. — **Ves… puedo…verte… no…no…llores…** —. Otro golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro que fue realmente seco le hizo perder la conciencia, la Haruno abrió los ojos totalmente grandes al ver lo que estaba pasando, sus labios temblaron y su cuerpo cayó fuertemente al suelo, como un saco.

Un gran gruñido se escucho en todo el lugar, un hombre con una cola larga de color negra, y dos orejas puntiagudas había aparecido delante de Sasuke, sus ojos grises lograron brillas con destello, el hombre vestía tranquilamente una camisa de color blanca, con un pantalón de color kaki, mirando con las manos en los bolsillos a los dos hombres, este levanto con arrogancia su rostro dejando que su cabello se moviera por la brisa.

— **¡Neji!**—. Grito Naruto levantándose un poco para caer de nuevo al suelo, este los miro superior a todos cuando una gran ráfaga de viento había cortado todos los hilos y el somnífero que fue enviado antes comenzó a desaparecer.

—**Tú de…desgraciado**—. Dijo Sasori viendo a todas partes que sus planes fueron frustrados por un maldito viento.

— **¿N…Neji?** —. El chico se giro a ver a la pelirosa mientras de una patada mandaba a volar al pelinegro que cayó en los brazos de esta, y se cayeron, Sakura suspiro mirando el mal estado en el que estaba Sasuke pero ni siquiera pudo vacilar para gritarle, a su lado camino Gaara que tenía unas orejas más marcadas debajo de sus ojos y la arena había comenzado a moverse de manera sola comenzando a atacar a aquellos sujetos de manera rápida y fuerte.

—**Sabaku no Gaara **—. Menciono el castaño girando a ver a Gaara antes de dar un salto golpeando al rubio en el rostro que corrió hacia él para absorberlo, sus manos se movieron en el piso dando un salto para sorprender al otro por atrás, golpeándolo en la mejilla.

—**Hyuga Neji** —. _"Hyuga"_ pensó la pelirosa abriendo los ojos como platos al enterarse de que era familia de la dulce Hinata, Gaara salto ante los hilos de Sasori que iban directo a su espalda, chocando esta con la del castaño, el pelirrojo los inmovilizo con la arena, cuando el viento comenzó a cubrir por completo el espacio donde estaban aquellos sujetos.

La arena comenzaba a hacerse espesa, y todos alrededor no encontraban como zafarse de ella. Sasori y Deidara fruncieron el ceño y movieron sus manos para tomar unos sellos que estaban en unos anillos, removiéndolos lentamente.

— **¡Mystici Obice!**—. Escucharon los siete cuando una fuerte luz los cubrió a todos antes de una gran explosión los que estaban más cerca fueron protegidos por aquella barrera al igual que los que se habían desmayado, en esos Shikamaru simplemente se aburrió y quedo dormido, Naruto que estaba todavía despierto, chasqueo la lengua empujando a la pelirosa al suelo cubriéndola, el castaño había protegido a el pelirrojo pero por estar más cerca había sufrido más daños que el otro.

— **¿Qu…que mierda fue eso?** —. Pregunto Naruto levantándose, mirando a los otros dos chicos en el suelo, Neji se trato de levantar un poco quedando sentado y Gaara estaba en el suelo comiendo arena del golpe.

—**Eso fue el golpe del despertar** —. Los consientes habían mirado delante de él, a una persona que caminaba con paso seguro y firme hacia donde ellos estaban.

— **¡Kakashi!**—. Grito Naruto parpadeando un par de veces contento de ver a su sensei, los demás se tiraron en el suelo, y la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse a ver semejante belleza de hombre.

Un peli plateado caminaba tranquilamente hasta donde estaban todos sucios y asquerosos portaba una máscara que cubría su cuello y su boca, de la nariz hacia abajo con una camisa manga larga de color morada, y una chaqueta manga larga, el pantalón le quedaba pegado al cuerpo, de color negro dejando ver sus ojos grises y uno de ellos de color rojo.

—**Un placer conocerla Hime** —. La pelirosa se sonrojo al momento de que Kakashi se acerco hasta sus labios depositando un beso en estos, los demás voltearon el rostro ya que esa era la forma de saludar de su sensei, la chica tenia las mejillas completamente rojas, y de un momento a otro cayo completamente desmayada al suelo. — **Si su barrera no estuviera aquí Hime, yo solo no los hubiera defendido por completo, por aquella amenaza**—. Comento cargando su rostro evitando que cayera de seco en el suelo.

¿Despertar?

— **¿Ya despertaron todos?** —. Pregunto Tsunade entrando en la habitación donde estaban los cuatro chicos dormidos y un castaño siendo atendido por su hermana, que se dignaba simplemente a curar sus heridas.

— **¿Hyuga Neji?**—. Pregunto la rubia sentándose delante de aquel castaño cruzando las piernas. — **¿Qué paso?** —.

—**Fue el despertar Tsunade-sama** —. Contesto entrando Kakashi con un libro verde en mano sentándose delante de los chicos cerrando los ojos completamente aburrido.

— **¿Cómo es posible que puedan hacer esa técnica?** —.

—**No lo sabemos, no es posible para los humanos… pero si para los híbridos** —.

—**Su olor era a demonio** —. Contesto Naruto levantándose mientras del dolor caía acostado de nuevo preocupando a Hinata que soltó a su hermano y corrió hasta Naruto.

— **¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?** —. Pregunto sentándose junto a él mientras colocaba el paño mojado en su rostro.

—**Gracias… Hinata-chan** —. Menciono pero sintió una opresión en su cuerpo provocando que se quedara callado y cerrara los ojos.

—**Maldita sea** —. Gruño Gaara levantándose mirando a Tsunade haciendo una reverencia, para girar a ver al resto, Shikamaru seguía dormido y Kiba hasta se chupaba el dedo, pero ni rastro de Sasuke.

—**¿Dónde está Sasuke?**—. Pregunto Naruto mirando a todas partes.

—**Sasuke fue el más herido de todos, está en la sala de primeros auxilios estamos tratando de cerrar sus heridas con magia** —. Menciono Tsunade bajando la mirada para luego suspirar completamente abatida. — **Robaron el primer cristal**—. Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y se golpearon internamente por no cumplir con su deber. — **Y no solo eso, dejaron que los atacaran con poca fuerza, si solo utilizaron la energía del despertar ustedes son completamente débiles** —. Le menciono levantándose del puesto dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. — **Piensen en lo que les dije. No pierdan tiempo en recuperarse y entrenen, seguramente irán por los demás cristales** —. Se detuvo en la puerta y se giro un poco. — **¿Creen que así cumplirán su deber como guardianes? Patético**—. Menciono Tsunade cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerzas comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación de Sakura.

_"Tú hiciste un buen trabajo, protegiéndolos con esa barrera, pero tienes que volverte más fuerte tu sola… Sakura, porque cuando una persona tiene algo que proteger, se vuelve verdaderamente fuerte y tú tienes muchas"_

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Los ojos jade de una hermosa pelirosa se abrieron y esta se sentó en la cama sintiendo como su cuerpo le dolía, suspiro y miro la hora se levanto corriendo yendo al baño y dando vueltas en solo la habitación para salir corriendo del templo tomando su bolso y entrando en la cocina, sin ver a nadie, levanto una ceja al ver su almuerzo lo tomo mirando si veía a Hinata pero nada que la encontraba, dio un largo suspiro y corrió hacia la entrada ya que se le hacía tarde a la escuela, la noche pasada no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que habría hecho y aquello que paso, se detuvo antes de bajar por completo las escaleras. _"¡Chicos!"_ la chica se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Gaara salir de la casa caminando tranquilamente hasta hacer una reverencia delante de ella.

—**Gaara… ¿Y los chicos?** —. Pregunto mirando al chico pelirrojo que le dedico una sonrisa mientras le removía el cabello.

—**Ya deben estar en la escuela, Hime vamos** —. Le menciono tomándola de la mano provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirosa que caminaba junto a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Pero…** —. La chica se dio la vuelta cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando salir a un pelinegro con una venda en la cabeza, mientras mantenía la mirada completamente fría. — **¡Sasuke!** —. La chica se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y corrió hacia el pelinegro tirándose encima de este, mientras le abrazaba de manera protectora.

— **¡Hey! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Princesa!** —. Le grito mientras trataba de quitársela de encima y esta lloraba en su pecho. — **¿Rosadita?** —. Pregunto levantando el rostro a la contraria que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas con un ligero punchero que la hacía ver tierna. — **¿Por qué lloras tonta, no estoy muerto?** —. Le contesto dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo mas mientras este acercaba su rostro a el de la chica cuando sintió un escobazo.

—**La hime llegara tarde, no quiero que la retrases** —. La chica miro apenada levantándose de golpe tomando su bolso y comenzando a bajar el templo mientras dos miradas fulminantes se mandaban rayitos.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

El tiempo en la clase pasaba lentamente, un gran suspiro por parte de aquella pelirosa en la clase de inglés se escucho, todos simplemente miraban como idiotas a la Sensei mientras detrás de ella dormía plácidamente un pelinegro, y a su lado Gaara jugaba con las gomas, en realidad estos dos no sentían nada de atracción por aquella hermosa rubia. Giro el rostro para golpear la cabeza del Uchiha que levanto un poco está mirando su cara de sueño provocando que la pelirosa temblara de miedo.

—**_Mister Uchiha, Miss Haruno ¿What are your problem?_** —. La rubia los miro a los dos que se sonrojaron a más no poder para luego voltear el rostro hacia adelante.

—**_You are the problem_** —. Contesto el pelinegro mirando a la profesora mientras fruncía el ceño.

—**_Why Mister Uchiha_** —. Le pregunto la profesora a Sasuke que se iba a levantar del puesto pero Sakura se adelanto.

—**_Sorry Teacher, but Sasuke have a problem yesterday and don't feel good_** —. Le contesto rápidamente la Haruno para luego sonreír un poco tímida ante la respuesta que había dado.

— **¿Qué te pasa rosadita?**—. Le regaño Sasuke por lo bajo.

—**Solo quiero que no le des discusión a la _Teacher_** —.

— **_Miss Sakura, if Mr. Sasuke does not feel good, why not take to the infirmary?_**—.

—**_Oh, Yes. Thanks teacher_** —. Tomo la mano de Sasuke comenzando a salir con el del salón de clases. — **¿Qué te pasa? Sasuke le ibas a contestar a la profesora** —. Le recordó señalándolo

—**Y eso que como si me importara** — Le contesto de la misma forma, señalando su pecho.

— **¿Y puede importarme a mí?** —. Pregunto una voz detrás de los dos, el rostro de los dos giro a ver a un peli plateado alardeando.

— **¡Kakashi/violador de labios!**—. Gritaron a tiempo Sakura y Sasuke mirándose entre sí para luego mirar a Kakashi sonreír bajo su máscara.

—**Espera… ¿¡Violador de labios!?** —. Grito Sasuke señalando a Kakashi que comenzó a reír bajo su máscara, la pelirosa se sonrojo a más no poder girando el rostro el pelinegro frunció el ceño y Kakashi reía lentamente.

—**Digamos que salude a la princesa como se debe saludar, ¿Cierto Hime?** —. La chica asintió sin saber lo que el peliplateado le estaba diciendo y el pelinegro fruncía más el ceño.

—**Vamos a la enfermería** —. Dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de una sonrojada pelirosa mientras caminaba adelante, el peliplateado levanto una ceja en son de estar impresionado pero luego rio divertido bajo su máscara.

—**Sasuke, la enfermería está del otro lado** —. Susurro tranquilo el ojiplata.

El pelinegro detuvo su caminata y se dio la vuelta fulminando con la mirada a su profesor para luego comenzar a caminar a la dirección que era, la chica seguía perdida en su mente mientras su brillo aumentaba y el pelinegro refunfuñaba un par de cosas a su profesor que iba detrás de ellos de lo más divertido.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

—**Y bien, ¿Qué paso luego de que me desmaye? **—. Pregunto la pelirosa seria mirando a los chicos que tenían la mirada perdida en otra cosa. — **Hey** —. Los llamo de nuevo haciendo reaccionar a Naruto.

— **¡Bien a comer!** —. Dijo animado tomando su plato de comida comenzando a tragar al igual que Kiba.

—**No es hora de comer, ¡Naruto-sempai! ¡Kiba-sempai!** —. Les dijo alterada la chica para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de tranquilizarse. — **Es en serio… **

—**Lo de nosotros también, no nos podemos dar el lujo de jugar contigo, no sabemos lo que paso después eso es todo**—. Contesto cortante Shikamaru, la chica suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

—**Hime, no se preocupes nuestro deber es protegerla de todo y absolutamente la protegeremos a usted y a los cristales**—. Susurro tranquilo Gaara trazando un juego de dedos en el cabello de la chica.

**— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?**—. Pregunto la chica interrogante, todos se miraron entre si y se levantaron de hombros. — **Naruto-sempai** —. Le reclamo enojada.

—**Creo que está en la biblioteca, quien sabe** —. Dijo restándole importancia, la chica se levanto y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia donde Naruto le había dicho.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

La pelirosa entro a la biblioteca y camino hasta unos estantes donde le llamo la atención algunos libros pero se quedo helada al reconocer la vos de dos personas detrás de aquel estante.

— **¿Y bien Sasu-chan? Tienes lo que te pedí** —. Pregunto sensual la rubia, la mujer se acerco lo suficiente para rosar sus labios con los de un pelinegro. — **Espero que hayas traído con lo que quedamos, así recibirás información sobre Uchiha Itachi… **

—**Si la traje, ahora tómala y lárgate **—- el pelinegro frunció el ceño al sentir que la mujer comenzaba a bajar sus manos a su pantalón mientras pasaba su mano sobre esta, el chico se iba a mover pero termino con las manos en su cabeza sujetándola fuertemente, mientras la rubia comenzaba a besar el cuello dejando que un gruñido saliera de los labios del pelinegro.

"_Que hago… Sasuke está teniendo una cita con la teacher… y si me ve se va a armar una bien grande… tengo que salir de aquí… pero… porque no me puedo mover_"

La pelirosa sintió un gran dolor en el corazón al escuchar el gruñido de placer del pelinegro, y el de la rubia, está bajo la mirada hacia el suelo donde había lágrimas, la chica levanto la mano aterrada colocándola en su mejilla.

_"¿Por qué?… ¿Porque estoy llorando? Que tonta no… llorando por el hombre que me llama la atención… no que me gusta cuando está teniendo sexo con otra…" _

—**Basta… **—. Susurro entrecortado Sasuke, la rubia se detuvo y levanto la mirada hacia el sonrojado pelinegro que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— **¿Por qué?, se que te gusta** —. Susurro sobre su cuello comenzando a bajar por todo su rostro el chico frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada completamente satisfecho al sentir las manos de la rubia debajo de su bóxer, este mordió el cuello de la mujer dejando un camino de besos, la rubia sonrio entre la masturbación, cuando varios libros se cayeron haciendo que el pelinegro regresara en si mirando delante de él a una pelirosa realmente sorprendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder y lagrimas.

—**Y…yo… **

Trato de explicarse la chica, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, el pelinegro trato de moverse pero el cuerpo de la rubia se lo impidió, esta mujer tenía su mano dentro de su bóxer y su pierna encima de su cadera, completamente atraído hacia ella, la punta de su miembro se notaba un poco afuera, y las bragas de la mujer abajo con las manos de Sasuke dentro de estas, la mujer estaba un poco desarreglada, y el Uchiha ni se diga.

—**L…lamento interrumpir en serio no era mi intensión… yo…bueno… me tengo… que ir…** —. Comento la chica dándose la vuelta mientras bajaba la mirada dejando que algunas lágrimas se metieran rebeldes en el libro, la chica no pudo resistir que sus piernas temblaran y había salido corriendo de la biblioteca, Sasuke al ver su reacción no dudo en zafarse de la mujer rápidamente pero el golpe le hizo volver a la realidad, cuando su cuerpo choco contra la pared y el cabello de la rubia cambiaba a uno azul al igual que sus ojos.

—**Basta de juegos Uchiha, ahora termina lo que empezamos** —. El chico se trato de levantar y se sostuvo el estomago viendo la herida abierta.

— **¿Crees que terminare algo contigo? Estás loca** —.

—**En serio, mala respuesta** —. De su mano había salido una gran lanza que la movía rápidamente, el chico alargo una sonrisa y la mujer la lanzo pero una barrera impido aquel acto, la peliazul giro a ver a una rubia mirando indiferente hacia adelante.

— **¡Shion!** —. Grito Sasuke mirando a la sacerdotisa, que hizo otros movimientos y una gran barrera había segado a la mujer peliazul.

—**Ella es muy fuerte Sasuke, incluso para ti corre** —. El pelinegro no dudo en lo que decía la mujer, mientras la tomaba de la mano ante una gran explosión que se escucho en la biblioteca los dos salieron rodando escalera abajo mientras los estudiantes comenzaron a alarmarse.

—**Estas bien…**

—**Sí, gracias… **

—**Te he pagado la deuda** —. Susurro levantándose y la mujer tomaba su mano mientras miraban indiferentes la biblioteca, de un momento a otro estaba Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kakashi detrás de ellos.

— **¿Sasuke?** —preguntaron todos los chicos mirando al pelinegro herido.

—**Estoy… bien** —. El chico trato de sonar lo mas frio posible pero esa escena no se borraba de su cabeza, apretó fuertemente sus puños y se dio la vuelta, todos lo observaron ante sus movimientos y Shion simplemente cerro sus ojos dándose la vuelta comenzando a bajar de ese lugar.

— **¡Que rayos paso aquí!** —. Llegaron preguntado los docentes, mirando la biblioteca completamente destruida, los chicos fruncieron el ceño y también entraron mirando a todas partes, Naruto frunció el ceño y se acerco a unos papeles, se agacho y los tomo y abrió los ojos horrorizado, su mano impregnada de fuego quemo por completo el papel.

—**Ese teme** —. Gruño furioso levantándose comenzando a caminar hasta la salida a la vista de todos e incluso la de Kakashi, el hombre reacciono siguiendo a Naruto.

—**Naruto, tranquilo** —.

—**Tranquilo nada Kakashi, ya me canse de ser la sombra de todos no me puedo quedar callado no ahora ¡NO! ¡AHORA!** —. Grito sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, y su mirada era una asesina. — **Ese imbécil nos traiciono por su maldita venganza con su hermano y no se quedara con las manos cruzadas no ¡AHORA! Estoy furioso así que déjame pensar las cosas** —.

—**Esos papeles no creo que hayan sido de todo cierto, son de Sasuke el mas que nadie respeta el templo y es fiel ante las sacerdotisas** —. Susurro tranquilo Kakashi, sin creerse lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

— **¡NO KAKASHI! ¡ESTA VEZ NO ME TRANQUILIZARE! ¡SI ESE IDIOTA TENIA PRUEBAS DE QUE ITACHI SEGUIA VIVO! ¡YO MISMO LO GOLPEARE POR OCULTARLO!** —. Grito ya hastiado mientras tomaba su cabeza con la mano y comenzaba a limitar unas que otras palabras. — **Lo encontré** —. Susurro desapareciendo en una gran corriente de aire.

—**Por favor, ahora una pelea entre ellos no…** —. Susurro por lo bajo el peliplateado cerrando sus ojos con temor en estos. — **Gaara, ve a detenerlos** —. El hombre volteo a ver al pelirrojo que asintió lentamente caminando tranquilo hacia la salida seguido de Kiba mientras Shikamaru miraba por la ventana a una pelirosa que se encontraba como muerta viviente en el jardín de la escuela.

—**Kakashi, tenemos otro problema** —. Susurro Shikamaru señalando la salida a la chica que estaba acostada en el pasto y parecía ida.

—**No le pasara nada, Neji está cerca vamos antes de que estos se maten… **

—**Problemático… **

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"_¡Por culpa de esa zorra estoy en este problema! ¡Claro ahora el malo soy yo y tengo que aguantar los golpes de Naruto-sempai!" _

Pensaba el pelinegro cuando otro golpe resonó en seco en una habitación vacía, Naruto estaba histérico y el pelinegro no cambiaba su expresión, el pelirrojo entro cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho mirando al pelinegro y al rubio, este último golpeando con toda la ira del mundo a Sasuke que no hacía nada por defenderse.

—**Naruto basta** —. Susurro tranquilo Gaara. — **Todos estamos enojados pero no podemos hacer nada, Sasuke hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho, incluso tu si te enteraras que Naruko estuviera todavía viva** —. Contesto con la voz más tranquila pero por dentro se desgarraba por mencionar esas palabras. — **Por favor… **

— **¡CALLATE! ¡ESTO NO ES UN ASUNTO POR ITACHI! ¡O POR ESOS MALDITOS PAPELES!** —. Grito Naruto bajando la mirada, este sujeto mas fuerte a Sasuke que de un golpe lo soltó en el suelo, el pelinegro miraba a la nada, un punto en blanco como si no quisiera observar a su amigo. — **Perdí la confianza en ti Sasuke… la perdí completamente, me decepcionaste confiaba demasiado en ti, si me hubieras contado lo que habría pasado… no estuviera tan enojado quizás si te hubiera golpeado… pero no hasta este extremo… **

—**Naruto… **

—**Ya Gaara, todos sabemos lo decepcionado que es que alguien los traicione, Sasuke… vete **—. Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta hacia la salida cerrando los ojos, mientras los abría mostrando un brillo de tristeza, el pelinegro se levanto lentamente y camino hasta Naruto pasando por su lado.

—**Lo siento… pero no quería involucrarlos… **

—**Ya es tarde para eso, estamos tan involucrados como tú, es mejor que vallas al manantial donde vive aquel sujeto… cuando estés de regreso pon a trabajar tu trasero, estarás castigado durante un buen tiempo** —. Susurro comenzando a caminar con Gaara, Kiba que había llegado más tarde miro a Sasuke y suspiro caminando hacia él.

—**Sabes lo sentimental que es Sasuke… **

—**No te preocupes Kiba, yo también fracase como guardián, y no solo una vez… si no dos veces… **

—**Todos fracasamos a veces, y lo sabes pero si fueras el viejo Sasuke ya te hubieras alejado de nuevo de nosotros como aquella vez, hace cinco años… **

—**Esta vez tenemos algo que proteger, cuídala mientras no estoy ella es una idiota** —. Susurro antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

— **¡¿Cómo que se fue?! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo permitiste eso?!** —.

Una rubia se encontraba alterada en su habitación, la peliazul y la pelirosa se detuvieron al escuchar la voz alterada de Tsunade.

—**Yo se lo ordene** —. Comento con respeto el rubio.

— **¿Por qué? ¿¡Sabes el problema que estamos ahora para que no tengamos a un guardián menos!?** —.

—**Tsunade-hime, escúcheme** —. Comento tranquilo Naruto levantando la vista hacia la mujer. — **Fue un fallo de confianza entre los guardianes si no se toma las represarías rápidamente hubiese sido peor, no es por nada pero es mejor que este alejado de nosotros durante un tiempo, de todos es el más débil **—.

—** ¡Débil un comino! **—. Grito histérica la mujer, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo y miro al rubio. — **Tienes en mente algo… ¿Qué es? **—.

—**El despertar** —. Susurro tranquilo. **— Si Sasuke no está dentro de este lugar los poderes de la luna llegaran más rápido y el tiempo pasara realmente rápido, en otras palabras la princesa despertara más rápido. **

—**Entonces… Sasuke fue echado del templo por esa misi…**

El sonido de unos platos romperse se escucharon fuera de la habitación, el rubio rápidamente de un movimiento estaba fuera con sus dos katanas en manos pero se detuvo al ver a la peliazul que miraba aterrada a la pelirosa que estaba con la mirada perdida.

— **¿Sakura-sama?** —. Susurro Hinata y toco su hombro cuando la chica reacciono y su cuerpo iba a caer en el suelo si no fuera por los reflejos de Naruto. — **¡Sakura-sama! ¡Sakura…! **

—**Tranquila… se desmayo** —. Susurro Naruto cargando a Sakura como tipo princesa mientras sujetaba el rostro de la peliazul, que miraba preocupada los brazos del rubio.

—**Naruto-kun… **

El rubio se acerco mientras acorralaba a la peliazul con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, la peliazul miro a sus ojos y su cuerpo se sintió débil cuando sus piernas temblaron un poco el rubio se alejo y con la otra mano sostuvo antes de que cayera desmayada la chica.

—**Lo siento Hinata, pero tienes que olvidar esto que paso** —. Susurro por lo bajo y cargo a las dos chicas como costales de papa echándoselas a sus hombros. — **Hime-sama, iré a llevarlas a su habitación, con permiso** —.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"_Que paso… lo último que recuerdo es escuchar a Naruto hablar sobre que alguien se había ido… me duele tanto la cabeza y no me quiero levantar de la cama, pero algo me está aprisionando" _La chica abre mas los ojos viendo a su pequeño dragón dormido entre su estomago_. "Oh, solo es drago, pensé que era…_" La chica se detuvo y se levanto de un salto sosteniendo a drago que se había caído mientras esta miraba aterrada hacia afuera.

—**S…Sasuke **—. La chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. — **El fue el que se fue… Naruto habrá descubierto que él se estaba besando con la teacher… y por esa razón… el… no, no lo creo…** —. Susurraba la pelirosa pero luego su cuerpo cayó de lleno en la cama y miro el techo realmente ida. — **No se… porque me duele tanto el corazón al recordar esa escena…**

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Una pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo junto a una peliazul vestida normal, la chica se asombro de ver el buen cuerpo que tenia Hinata cuando esta le invito a salir, las dos iban caminando por las calles completamente tranquilas, Hinata llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco sin mangas solo cubierta con su top, de bordes azul celeste y algunas flores en todo el vestido, tenía una sencillas sandalias del mismo color, mientras que a su lado estaba la pelirosa con un vestido de igual manera corto de color rosa con café con algunas flores y unas sencillas sandalias plateadas, las dos chicas eran la sensación cuando caminaban llamando la atención de todos los hombres, en especial de un castaño que levanto una ceja interrogante viendo a su hermana y por si fuera poco la sorpresa de ver a la torpe princesa.

El chico camino tranquilo y se posiciono detrás de las chicas pasando un brazo por estas mientras le daba un beso cerca de los labios a la pelirosa que quedo helada, el chico sonrió burlón al ver como se había tensado y su hermana rodo los ojos sabiendo que el actuaba extraño estando lentamente de la pelirosa.

—**Tan dulce como siempre, dame-chan** —. Susurro cerca del oído de la chica, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana que ignoro olímpicamente.

—**Neji, deja a Sakura-sama** —. Le regaño la peliazul.

—**No seas tan egocéntrica hermanita, me estoy divirtiendo a costa de la princesa** —. Comento mientras bajaba su mano a la cintura de la chica acercándolo a él mientras hacía lo mismo con su hermana comenzando a caminar ante la vista de los hombres. — **A parte hay gente sospechosa alrededor, es mejor que este con ustedes** —. Comento tranquilo mirando hacia el frente.

—**Si esa es tu razón, es aceptable** —. Susurro por lo bajo mientras Sakura simplemente estaba callada ante el comportamiento de Neji.

La tarde había paso realmente normal, divirtiéndose a costa de Sakura mientras esta se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa y se ponía a insultar a Neji mientras Hinata reía de las tonterías que hacían los chicos, los tres estaban caminando tranquilamente hacia el templo y un temblor les hizo reaccionar, el castaño salto tomando a las dos mujeres mientras esquivaban una gran corriente de aire.

—**Esto no es un simple demonio** —. Susurro Neji mirando al cielo donde bajaban dos sujetos tranquilamente.

Uno de ellos tenía el peinado hacia atrás de color plateado con ojos color lavanda, a su lado un moreno con su cuerpo tejido mientras observaba a los tres que estaban delante de ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Neji que se coloco delante de las chicas, al reconocer la capa que portaban esos dos.

—**Son como ustedes…** —. Susurro Sakura tomando la manga de Neji, este giro a verla se veía realmente asustada, luego de aquel día que de hecho muchas cosas habían pasado.

—**No… esos sujetos tienen una fuerza increíble** —.

— **¡Por supuesto! ¡Si nosotros somos DIOSES!** —. Grito el hombre levantando las manos cuando un fuerte corriente de aire mando a volar a las tres personas hasta que se estrellaron con un árbol, las chicas se trataron de levantar pero sus piernas no respondían en cambio Neji le habían salido las orejas y la cola mientras miraba interrogante a los hombres que estaban delante de ellos. — **Los dioses que harán que el mundo caiga en desgracia **—.

—**Era de esperarse, solo son unos imbéciles que quieren gobernar el mundo** —. Susurro burlón Neji, mientras se levantaba un poco y se sujetaba el brazo que estaba sangrando.

—**Más respeto con los dioses chaval** —.

—**Si tú eres un dios ¿Qué soy yo? La reina de Inglaterra** —. El peliplateado gruño molesto y de su mano había salido una larga guadaña de la cual la lanzo a una velocidad increíble, por los reflejos del castaño logro esquivarla por completo pero un golpe en su estomago lo mando a volar lejos rompiendo unos árboles, las chicas miraban con horror a los dos sujetos que aterrizaban delante de ellas mientras la tomaban de solapas.

— **¿Quién de ustedes es la princesa Senju?** —. Pregunto el morocho mirando a las mujeres que en sus ojos reflejaban instintos asesinos pero su cuerpo no se movía.

—**Vamos a llevarnos a las dos y ya… **

—**Soy yo** —. Hablo claro la peliazul mientras sus manos trataban de zafarse del hombre moreno, este al no creerle le apretó mas el cuello, pero Hinata ya había colocado un sello de liberación en su brazo provocando que este por el fuerte dolor soltara a la peliazul que cato en el suelo.

—**No parece mentir** —. Susurro burlón el peliplateado que aventó a la pelirosa lejos de donde estaba mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la peliazul comenzando a caminar con ella a su costado.

—**H…Hinata… ¡Hinata! **—. Grito la pelirosa mientras caía desmayada en el suelo.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Un pelinegro había llegado hacia un gran bosque donde quitaba de todo su alrededor los arboles, el chico chasqueo la lengua llevaba dos días y medio caminando y todavía no daba con el manantial detestaba tener que regresar siempre pero era lo mismo con los poderes del tiempo desaparecía de la vista de todos, el chico levanto la mirada topándose con un gran manantial de aguas cristalinas, el chico rápidamente coloco el traje de buceo mientras se lanzaba al agua comenzando a nadar, al atravesar la cascada las corrientes se lo llevaron de la manera más rápida, mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, al sentir que había llegado saco su rostro sacudiendo por completo este mismo.

Al salir se encontraba en una isla que se notaba realmente desierta el chico gateo hasta la arena cerrando los ojos mientras miraba hacia todas partes, se quedo realmente callado mirando con cautela absolutamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se levanto de un salto mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia delante de sus ojos, su cuerpo tembló un poco por el frio pero no se iba a rendir, había hecho una promesa con Naruto y la iba a cumplir, aparte de que este le había castigado, aguantar varios meses al cabeza hueca de ese sujeto iba a ser difícil, bastante…

La isla del tiempo, donde unos meses de entrenamiento es igual a unas horas en el tiempo normal, el chico se tiro en la arena tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras buscaba con sus manos aquel interruptor que le permitía quitar la barrera, al encontrarlo lo primero que hizo fue pasar un poco de magia dentro de este mientras unas grandes puertas aparecían, este se incorporo de un salto y entro completamente tranquilo al lugar donde se veía una pequeña ciudad antigua hecha en piedras, donde habían toda clase de animales grandes, sapos, reptiles, dragones, absolutamente todo completamente brillante y vivo, el chico parpadeo un par de veces al ver un grupo de mujeres en traje de baño corriendo por todo el lugar y le salió una gota más grande al ver a un sujeto conocido corriendo detrás de estas mientras gritaba unas que otras cosas, el chico miro de reojo como las mujeres desaparecían en una cueva y este las seguía gritando un montón de cursilerías.

Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo porque un gran rayo había atravesado su espalda, el chico boto sangre de sus labios y su cuerpo había caído completamente seco al suelo, la sonrisa burlona del hombre delante de él se destaco mientras el pelinegro bajaba un poco la mirada para luego subirla chocándose con la sonrisa burlona que se implemento mas.

—**Primera lección Sasuke-san, no distraerse con nada, eso incluye a los bellos cuerpos de las señoritas** —. Comento todo sabio mientras se agachaba a la altura del pelinegro. — **Si no fuera porque en este mundo las heridas se cerraran estarías muerto cuando te cures te levantas… y me buscas** —. Comento cortante el hombre.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**SI TIENEN TODO EL DERECHO DE MATARME, LO SE TWT FUE UNA DEMORA MÍA, PERO QUE CULPA QUE MI MENTE SE HAYA SECADO**

**NO TENIA NI IDEA DE QUE COLOCAR EN LA CON-TI HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO. **

**NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE O3O **

**¿CON QUIEN SE ENCONTRO SASUKE?**

**¿QUE PASARA CON HINATA? **

**¿NARUTO ES EL LIDER DE LOS GUARDIANES? **

**¿QUIENES SON LOS "LLAMADOS" DIOSES? **

**¿PORQUE ME DEMORE TANTO EN HACER LA CONTI? **

**¿PORQUE SIGO CON PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS? **

**¿SOY LA UNICA QUE SABE LA RESPUESTA?**

**¿MI HERMANO ES UN CALLEJERO?**

**¿EL VODKA ESTABA PASADO?**

**¿PORQUE NO ME EMBORRACHO Y TENGO BUEN HIGADO? **

**¿YO MISMA ME AMO? **

**¿RICKY MARTIN MOSTRARA A SU NOVIO? **

**¿MICHAEL JACKSON MURIÓ DE VERDAD? **

**(?) ¿NO REGRESARA COMO EL TRILLER? **

**A QUE NO SE QUE MAS PONER X'D **

**YO LOS ADORO A TODOS *o* UN BESO. **


	5. Muerte

**V Telón.**

Se veía el cuerpo de la pelirosa rodeado de varias hojas de arboles a su lado se encontraba Neji completamente desmayado, el chico tenía sus ojos perla cerrados mientras la pelirosa lo miraba; el tiempo había pasado desde que esos habían luchado contra aquellos dos demonios, un suspiro salió de los labios de la pelirosa.

—Hmmm… —la voz del castaño llamo la atención de la pelirosa.

— ¡Neji! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada mientras lo miraba a los ojos; el castaño enfoco mas la mirada observando a una angustiada pelirosa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se intento levantar pero se golpeo con la frente de la Haruno provocando que cayera de nuevo en sus piernas con la frente roja y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa mujer!, ¡Si no fueras tan patosa no me hubiera golpeado!

— ¡Mira quién habla de patoso! —se sobaba su frente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te han golpeado tantas veces la frente?, por eso es que la tienes tan grande —dijo burlón, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando su cabeza se estrello fuertemente con el suelo — ¡Pero qué!

— ¡Pero nada imbécil!

—Vale, vale lo lamento mucho _Hime-sama_ —dice mientras su voz se nota ronca y un poco sensual haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

—Solo cállate —menciono volteando el rostro divirtiendo de lo grande a el castaño —Neji… Hinata… fue secuestrada…

—Dijo que era la princesa Senju ¿eh? agradece que no sepan quién eres porque de lo contrario la matarían por mentirosa, aunque no creo que se salve si está en su guarida y la atrapan —comento tranquilo, pero su rostro se volteo por el fuerte golpe que le propino la pelirosa.

— ¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE TU HERMANA!

—Los lazos sanguíneos no importan en estos momentos; fuimos destinados para protegerte y nacimos para ello; no para estar lamentándonos.

—Neji… eres un idiota —la pelirosa se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas, el castaño sujeto su mejilla y negó divertido mientras se dejaba caer en el tronco del árbol ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas impidiendo que algunas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

—**_Idiota… y estúpida Imoto… ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? Porque… Hinata…_** —pensó con sus ojos realmente frustrados se desordeno el cabello y se levanto de donde estaba guardando las manos en sus bolsillos — ¿de todos los lugares, donde pueden esconderla? —se pregunto.

**Muerte.**

Se logra ver a un rubio con los ojos rojos mientras lanza rápidamente una bola de energía que corta una gran cantidad de aire, a su lado estaba con el ceño fruncido un castaño que estaba levitando cortándole la cabeza a algunos muñecos de paja que estaba delante de él; se puede notar un tranquilo pelinegro que los miraba interesado mientras un peliplata tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Naruto… —hablo por lo bajo la pelirosa, Kakashi la tenia detrás de su cuerpo protegiéndola de la ira que estaba en esos momentos experimentando Naruto.

—Lo siento princesa, pero es momento de que vaya a dormir —le dijo cortante el rubio, la pelirosa se escondió mas detrás de Kakashi que sonreía levemente bajo su máscara.

—Es bueno que tome el concejo de Naruto, es muy tarde y mañana tiene clases.

—Si tan solo estuviera Sasuke… —dijo tranquilo Shikamaru pero salto esquivando una gran ventica que fue dirigida hacia él.

—Sasuke no vendrá hasta que aprenda ¡ESTA FUERA DE ESTE EQUIPO! —Grito Naruto frunciendo el ceño, Kiba bajo la cabeza apretando los puños, y Shikamaru suspiro —Mañana no iré a la escuela, buscare indicios del rastro de Hinata, iré solo; el resto irá a la escuela y es una orden.

—Lo que diga usted, Naruto —contestaron los tres que estaban afuera mirando el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Q…que

—Te explico luego, vamos adentro Sakura-sama —comento Kakashi tomando de su mano mientras levantaba la mano para despedirse, los otros dos desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche y el rubio soltó un fuerte gruñido que comenzó a escucharse más grueso y ronco; cuando el aullido de un zorro apareció.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Dentro de una gran mansión, la luces permanecían completamente apagadas, en algún cuarto de la gigante mansión se encontraba una hermosa peliazul amarrada de manos y piernas, era iluminada con una lámpara de lava, permaneciendo en la cama; sus ojos se notaban sin vida y su cuerpo estaba tirado en este lugar completamente desnuda.

—**_Naruto-kun_**—pensó la peliazul tratando de mantenerse despierta, el olor a hierbas cubría por completo la habitación dejando completamente helada su mirada.

—Es un gusto conocerla, falsa princesa —dice una voz en la oscuridad, la chica se hela completamente y gira su rostro hacia donde proviene la voz, logrando ver un par de ojos de color carmín —, pensé que serian mas reservados y nos enviarían una carnada que tuviera más poder celestial pero veo que solo eres una simple sacerdotisa, aunque por lo que veo la princesa tampoco ha despertado sus poderes ya que… —sonríe con burla —ni mis mejores guerreros lograron encontrarla.

—De que estás hablando…

—Haruno, Sakura Haruno —menciono lentamente su nombre —, es la princesa Senju, heredera de la rama principal de todo el pueblo y de todos sus guardines y sacerdotisas, no creo que Hyuga Hinata, en otras palabras tu sea la princesa —dice con burla.

— ¿C…como?

—Tienes la marca del clan Hyuga en el muslo derecho, me di cuenta en el momento en que te vi. Tiene el aura de un zorro —dice con burla y la peliazul se sonrojo completamente —Así atraeremos a dos de los guerreros más poderosos de los que están en el otro lado es como decirle "_El lado malo tiene galletitas; únete a nosotros_" —amplia una sonrisa divertida dejando ver sus dientes en la oscuridad.

—Naruto-kun no es tan idiota para caer en tu trampa.

—No, pero si Neji y Naruto encuentran este lugar y nosotros te usamos de carnada el amor puro y el fraternal harán que traicionen a sus camaradas; lo mismo paso con Uchiha Sasuke —dice divertido pero luego suspiro —, lástima que la Haruno los haya encontrado si no el Uchiha estuviera con nosotros —dice con desprecio cerrando los ojos.

—No debes odiar a alguien si no la conoces —dice la peliazul entrecerrando su mirada, el hombre abre sus ojos y congela por completo a la chica que tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No, si esa mocosa fuera una simple princesa… no la resurrección de la primera princesa Senju; tengo que matarla cuanto antes, Tsunade la protege demasiado bien la prefiere viva que a las rocas del equilibrio —chasqueo la lengua caminando hasta la puerta dejando que la luz lo ilumine dejando ver una máscara en forma de espiral de color naranja —, al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella es la resurrección de aquella mujer… Rin Senju —chasqueo la lengua y salió de la habitación dejando el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer completamente congelada.

El llano de un zorro se escucho lejano al igual que el de una pantera, ambos gritos se fundían en la noche como si trataran de encontrar algo que se le había perdido, no todo estaba completamente tranquilo para la vida de todos, las cosas se ponían realmente pesadas, y más si eso se volvía de esa manera pesado para la vista de todos; completamente impredecible, la luna reflejo la habitación dejando ver algunos cuerpos muertos en el suelo donde la sangre se fundía con el suelo envolviendo el olor de la peliazul.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Una pelirosa abrió lentamente los ojos dejando ver que no había dormido en toda la noche, tallo lentamente sus ojos y chasqueo la lengua sentándose en el sofá mientras levantaba las manos, colocaba a calentar su jacuzzi mientras caminaba hacia él y se lanzaba sentándose en este cerrando los ojos, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y la conversación con Kakashi le venía a la mente una y otra veces, cerro sus ojos apretando fuertemente sus puños, tenía que aprender a controlar su energía espiritual, por ser tan débil Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se alejaron de ella, cerro mas sus ojos y varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, apretando mas sus puños.

**·· Flash Back ·· **

Kakashi estaba sentando en el sofá de la habitación de la pelirosa y esta estaba delante de él, sus ojos permanecían en el libro y la chica cada vez estaba más angustiada.

—_Hime_ —la llamo, la chica levanto la mirada hacia Kakashi que mantenía su sonrisa serena bajo su rostro —, no se enoje con Naruto el…

—Ama a Hinata —completo la pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa triste, el asintió levemente y miro hacia el techo.

—Ellos dos están comprometidos desde nacimiento; los padres de Hinata murieron hace tiempo y Kushina se encargo de cuidar de Neji y de ella, pero como veras Neji es muy rebelde o más bien demasiado orgulloso; aunque de todos se lleva mejor con Kushina de lo que parece —dice negando divertido —, hace tiempo en el estallido de la guerra con los demonios del clan Jigoku junto a los guardianes del clan Senju se desato una fuerte batalla que dividió a las familias en sectores para proteger cada piedra, en ellos estaba el clan Namikaze, el clan Nara, el clan Inuzuka, el clan Hyuga, el clan Sabaku no y el clan Hatake; nosotros fuimos destinados desde un tiempo atrás para poder ponerle fin a esta batalla que duraría siglos la primera sacerdotisa afirmo que iba a resucitar en cualquier cuerpo de las princesas dispuesta a hacer despertar un poder más grande que cualquier sacerdotisa; por mas que han intentado no han podido sobrepasar los límites pero en eso nació la princesa Tsunade Haruno —bajo la mirada jugando con sus dedos —, mi padre Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Kenta Inuzuka y Inoichi Yamanaka fueron los guardianes de la princesa Tsunade y sus sacerdotisas fueron las esposas de los guardianes; Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nara, Hana Inuzuka, Hikari Hyuga, Kiara Hatake, Luz Yamanaka estuvieron siempre juntos; cuidaban a la sacerdotisa como si no hubiera mañana pero al despertar el poder de Tsunade-sama también se despertó un catástrofe enemigo, Uchiha Madara —su mirada observo las reacciones de asombro de la pelirosa —. Ese sujeto fue el comienzo de todo.

Escabullo en la tierra llegando al lado del infierno donde despertó a los mas malvados y viles demonios de los cuales salieron dispersados a buscar un contenedores, uno de los que cayó en esas garras fue el hermano mayor de Sasuke; un prodigo tu verdadero guardián Uchiha Itachi; ese chico comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, pero como nosotros éramos sus amigos y sempai lo tratamos de ayudar, yo siempre fui de un cargo mayor que Itachi así que las guardias que montábamos casi siempre era de manera junta; hasta que una noche su poder comenzó a crecer Itachi-kun comenzó a perder el control y el demonio de la comadreja dentro de él se apodero por completo de su cuerpo, mi padre Sakumo y mi madre Kiara murieron esa noche tratando de defenderme de la pérdida de control de Itachi, no solo el Luz Yamanaka, Hana y Kenta Inuzuka, Hiashi y Hikari también lo hicieron, quisieron detener el poder de Itachi pero es completamente imposible si se hacía con lo débil que era Tsunade-sama, a la vez que era poderosa era completamente débil, no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada, y no me mato a mi porque fui protegido por eso —comento sacando una bolsa de color rosa con una hermosa piedra dentro —fue el regalo de ella antes de morir, mi madre me dio un pedazo de su alma.

Luego de aquel suceso los padres de los que quedaron se volvieron realmente poderosos; comenzaron a entrenar a sus hijos desde pequeño y el poder del líder de Fugaku fue arrebatado dándoselo a los Namikaze, nadie objeto nada fue el destino que la nueva generación los guardianes iban a obedecer al heredero Namikaze, en este caso sería Naruto, Jiraiya-sama predijo que el seria el próximo guardián que con su inteligencia y carácter explosivo llevaría la delantera para poder acudir a la victoria, Naruto también conoció a Itachi; conoció a los padres a nuestros padres y sufrió de la misma manera, si ese día no fuera porque Kushina y Minato hubieran ido a llevarlo a la escuela porque fue castigado hubiera muerto junto con el resto; Kushina fue muy sumisa desde ese momento, todos cambiaron; Fugaku, Mikoto se hundieron en unas tinieblas que fue apagada por la sonrisa de Tsunade-sama, todos aman y aprecian a Tsunade porque ella no solo los libro del pasado, también los ha librado del presente y de los problemas que han tenido.

— ¿Qué paso con Madara?, ¿Quién es Madara? —pregunto.

—No hemos sabido más de él, pero si sabemos perfectamente quien es Madara —de su mano apareció una gran corriente de aire que ondeo los cabellos de la pelirosa cuando su mano brillo en un intenso rayo —Uchiha Obito y Rin Senju; eran las personas más poderosas hace siglos, humanos con poderes realmente sorprendentes, uno podía dar la muerte y la otra la vida, era un grupo que congeniaba para poder traer el equilibrio al mundo, pero un día Uchiha Obito comenzó a perder el control de la muerte, comenzaron a suceder los asesinatos, los robos y perdieron el control del equilibrio, los humanos no sabían qué hacer y Jinsei trataba de controlar a los sobrevivientes pero estos culpaban al Uchiha porque él era la muerte.

Lo que no sabían es que existía un ser supremamente poderoso que cubría por completo los poderes de esos dos, pero solo podía entrar en los cuerpos de las personas; porque era un demonio sin alma, el primer demonio sin alma que existió en este mundo; _Jigoku_. Ese demonio logro volar por completo cualquier poder celestial y espiritual y logro atacar el pueblo de el condado y todos los de alrededor, hasta que un día Obito lo había encontrado, pero su furia era más grande que el amor que sentía por Rin; e hizo un pacto con el demonio; el primer pacto con el diablo, el primer pacto con el demonio los volvió uno solo, y así se formo Uchiha Madara, el rey de las tinieblas y del clan _Jigoku_.

Rin se entero lo que estaba pasando en sus tierras y decidió reunir a ciertos mortales para que la ayudaran a defender lo que antes le pertenecía a ella y su amado, de ahí nacieron los guardianes y las sacerdotisas, cada uno logro obtener un demonio dentro de su cuerpo, pero no siempre era demonio; los más difíciles de controlar fueron los que obtuvieron el alma de un demonio, todos morían tras los entrenamientos hasta que había nacido uno, un heredero del clan Uchiha que dijo que todo había sido culpa por su apellido que prefería morir matando a uno de su clan que ver morir a la gente que ama; luego llego el clan Namikaze y su espíritu del zorro; el clan Sabaku no y el espíritu de un mapache; el clan Nara y la apariencia de un felino; el clan Hyuga y la apariencia de una pantera; el clan Inuzuka y la apariencia de un perro; y finalmente el clan Hatake y la apariencia de un Lobo.

Las sacerdotisas comenzaron de las hijas u esposas de los guardianes y se creó este templo, luego de una feroz batalla donde la mayoría de guardianes habían muerto la sacerdotisa logro dormir a Madara y si no nacía alguien lo suficientemente poderoso no lo podía despertar dividió su cuerpo en cristales y así nacieron los cristales de las naciones, _"El cristal de la arena mágica" "El cristal del hielo solido" El cristal de la angustia perdida" "El cristal de el rayo caído" "El cristal de la soledad consumida" y "El cristal de la vida eterna"_ esos cristales están ocultando por completo un poder increíble que le fue arrebatado a Madara y a Rin, si esos poderes se logran unir en el cuerpo del ser que es Madara ahora mismo el mundo llegaría a su fin, y ese demonio se apoderaría de todo.

—En otras palabras… tenemos que proteger a los cristales, derrotar a Madara Uchiha y…

—Mantener al mundo del margen de todo esto —comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

**·· Fin del Flash Back ·· **

La chica reacción se había quedado dormida en el jacuzzi, al ver su piel completamente hecha una pasa chasqueo la lengua saliendo de aquel lugar, ya había amanecido y su mirada se coloco en la ventana, bajo la mirada era sábado y no había clases, camino hasta su armario colocándose su conjunto de lencería y un sencillo vestido de flores, salió de su habitación a la cocina y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar estaban todos en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, los chicos dirigieron una mirada a la mujer y bajaron la cabeza saludando, la chica los miro con el uniforme y levanto una ceja.

—Naruto nos mando a ir a la escuela y cumpliremos su orden —contestaron ellos metiendo un bocado de pan en su boca.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? Hoy no es necesario ir.

—Lo sabemos pero tenemos que averiguar mas con lo que paso en la biblioteca, iremos a chequear algunas cosas.

—Sakura —todos se levantaron al sentir esa voz e hicieron una reverencia, la pelirosa volteo hacia atrás y alargo una sonrisa a su abuela mientras esta le hacia una inclinación de cabeza a los guardianes de la pelirosa —, me he enterado de lo de Hinata y he llamado a un buen amigo de tu abuelo —dijo divertida mirando el rostro sorprendido de la pelirosa —. Pero lo más importante es lo que he descubierto, en algunos pergaminos nos dice la forma de evitar una catástrofe el sellado de los cristales en el cuerpo de un demonio es exactamente 40 días, pero este es un semi demonio, entonces se reduce a un mes —dice seria y los guardianes ensancharon los ojos.

—En otras palabras tenemos un mes para entrenar —afirmo lo que Tsunade iba a decir —, eso quiere decir Tsunade-sama que usted quiere que nosotros vallamos a las islas de nuestros clanes a entrenar.

—Tan inteligente como siempre, Kakashi —alago la rubia —. En efecto, su misión es volverse más fuerte y provocar su despertar estando Sakura cerca de ustedes lo harán mas lento ya que ella no controla sus poderes; pero estando lejos de ella y en una dimensión distinta les será más fácil, ya he avisado a vuestros lideres y Naruto y Neji se fueron desde anoche —comento mirándolos seriamente.

—Pero, ¿Quién cuidara a Sakura-_hime_? —pregunto serio Gaara.

—Mencione que llame a un buen amigo de Dan; el estará aquí en la tarde y ustedes saldrán ahora mismo; vallan chicos que el viaje el largo y que los dioses los protejan de los demonios.

—Igualmente Tsunade-sama —todos se levantaron del asiento dejando una gran corriente de aire.

—Cuando estaba Hinata-chan no dejaban los platos así de sucios —dijo melancólica Tsunade mientras caminaba hasta la mesa y se sentaba en un cojín —Kakashi te lo conto no, tu verdadero destino y la probabilidad de que tú seas la resurrección de Rin ¿no es así? —Ella asintió levemente sentándose delante de su abuela —No te sientas triste, yo también he perdido gente importante no es que quiera ser fría pero debes mantenerte al margen de las cosas, nunca salen como se planean, ni que vueltas da la vida —ella asintió levemente —, ten por seguro que tu maestro te enseñara todo eso, cámbiate y ponte algo decente, vez a recogerlo en la colina —dijo divertida la rubia levantándose.

—Sí, abuela y gracias —dijo levemente la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Los demonios que no tenían alma se alejaban de aquel cuerpo que emprendía un aire demasiado demoniaco y puro, en ese cuerpo estaba el contenedor de uno de los demonios más poderosos que podía haber existido, pero estaba dentro del cuerpo de un hermoso y corpulento humano; una piel realmente pálida que no lo hacía ver realmente desgastado si no que desprendía un aire de madures y belleza súbdita, unos ojos rasgados de forma gatuna de color carmín, un cabello corto y peinado de color negro, dejando ver flequillo rebeldes hacia adelante, cayendo algunos por su frente con una falsa sonrisa en este, vestía un traje de corte italiano para mayordomos, una chaqueta de cuero negro con botones al los alrededores, una mas debajo de esta dejando caer un sencillo atuendo que dejaba resaltar sus bien formados pectorales, una camisa de color blanca con cuello y una corbata de color negra, con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, tenía unos guantes blancos en la mano y una rosa en el bolsillo derecho.

El hombre era alto y se mostraba realmente tranquilo, no traía absolutamente nada en sus manos simplemente se mantenía tranquilo observando hacia adelante por donde el camino estaba sellado; permanecía callado en busca de algo realmente interesante.

Los arbustos se movieron y dejaron ver a una hermosa pelirroja con atuendos realmente brillantes, la chica levanto la vista chocándola con unos ojos carmín que la miraban indiferente pero a la vez un brillo de diversión adornaron estos, la chica levanto una ceja y miro a todas partes buscando a alguien.

— ¿A quién buscas? —la voz del hombre sonó tan servicial y madura, pero ciertamente su voz ronco y sensual le daba una aspecto terrorífico y atrayente.

—Sebastián… Mi…Michaelis-san —deletreo su nombre viéndolo en la palma de su mano.

— ¿y no se te ha metido en la cabeza que puedo ser yo? _My Lady _—dijo alargando una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia, la chica se sobresalto mientras hacia la misma reverencia hacia él, y este se divertía de lo grande.

—Eres el amigo del abuelo, pensé que sería un hombre mayor…

—Soy un demonio, no envejezco —dice tranquilo, y la chica se asombro por su confesión.

—Su abuela me llamo y me dijo que necesitaba ser entrenada, yo con gusto le ayudare a manejar su energía espiritual para que pueda hacer que suceda el despertar, pero para eso _My Lady_, necesita energía demoniaca; y energía celestial —comento mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos y una falsa sonrisa cerrando sus ojos —por esa razón, Tsunade me mando a llamar pero para eso debe pasar algo realmente peligroso que la haga perder su control y caiga en las manos de la venganza —dice divertido y la chica frunce el ceño.

—No me importa la energía demoniaca, y celestial, puedo estar bien con la espiritual —dice segura cruzándose de brazos.

—Si usted lo dice, _My Lady_.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?, me llamo Sakura —dice firme — S-A-K-U-R-A —deletrea.

—Entonces Sakura-sama, ¿me puede llevar hacia la mansión Senju? —dice tranquilo, la chica asintió comenzando a caminar y el mantenía la distancia alejando cualquier demonios dispuestos a atacarlos, con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y diversión en sus ojos.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

—Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura de lo que está haciendo? Es ese demonio… es demonio —dice aterrada Tenten sujetando su delantal mientras miraba con los ojos aterrados a la rubia.

—Pronto moriré Tenten, antes de que todos regresen ya no quedara ni cenizas de mi y lo sabes, Sakura necesita a alguien fuerte a su lado si Dan le confió su alma a Sebastián, yo egoístamente le confiare la mía para que proteja a mi nieta.

—Está equivocada, el lo hizo para salvarla a usted y al mundo; Sakura puede ser entrenada por usted Tsunade-sama; escúcheme.

—Lo he visto Tenten, pronto moriré —dice con una sonrisa sincera —me la jugare para poder pasar una protección para mi nieta cuando llegue el día de que haya acabado todo, si Sebastián quiere enriquecer el alma de mi nieta que lo haga; pero no la tendrá —dice segura y la castaña la mirada dudando —, palabra de Senju.

—De acuerdo; confiare en usted pero no en ese demonio —dice levantándose y haciendo una reverencia —, buenas tardes. Tsunade-sama.

—Buenas tardes, Tenten.

La rubia se dejo caer dejando que sus cabellos reflejaran tristeza, la mujer estaba realmente angustiada mientras apretaba fuertemente su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, sentía que algo se acercaba rápidamente a su casa, era la misma sensación cuando su hijo había muerto en manos de Madara, chasqueo la lengua y levanto la mirada ese accidente… de los Haruno no había sido más que provocado por Uchiha Madara y su antiguo guardián, Orochimaru.

—Lo siento… Sakura, creo que aquí nos despedimos.

Un gran golpe había roto la barrera de la casa, Tenten que iba saliendo de la habitación de Tsunade abrió los ojos como plato al sentir el pasillo completamente ocupado por demonios, chasqueo la lengua colocándose frente a la puerta de la princesa moviendo sus manos en son de protección.

— ¿Qué quieren?, ¿Quién lo ha mandado?, ¿Quién rompió el escudo? —Pregunto la castaña mirando de reojo a todos los demonios que comenzaron a juntarse —. Tsk… su alma fue devorada.

Un símbolo apareció en el suelo de la castaña, comenzando a mover un bastón delante de su cuerpo mientras un aura espiritual la cubría por completo, los demonios dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, al sentir que los de adelante eran cortados con aquella aura celestial.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Me escucha! ¡Tsunade-sama! —grito la castaña mirando hacia la puerta; pero no podía dejar su posición por si esos se atrevían a entrar.

Dentro de la habitación, delante de la rubia se encontraba un pelinegro con aspecto de serpiente, sus ojos rasgados de color amarillo con un toque morado en estos, su cabello largo era peinado por una peinilla con varios flecos que era cubierta de sangre, cada vez que pasaba mas la peinilla su cabello era bañado de sangre, pero la sangre de nada más ni nada menos que de la princesa Tsunade.

—Y bien, Tsunade-hime ¿querías reunirte tan pronto con Dan? —pregunto burlón levantándose y caminando hasta colocarse delante de ella, relamiendo sus labios —pero, él le vendió su alma a un demonio por salvarte, ¿se encontrara contigo? Porque ni los mejores ángeles o arcángeles pueden con el poder de un demonio del nivel de Sebastián, y lo sabes perfectamente —los ojos de la mujer estaban opacos, se estaban quedando sin vida —Kabuto, mata a las sacerdotisa que se encuentra en la casa, y distrae a la pelirosa, también quiero que la devuelvas al pasado y le muestres como murieron sus padres; al llenarse de oscuridad el poder de los cristales aumentara; y ten por seguro que una parte de Uchiha Madara será nuestra —un hombre detrás de este hizo una reverencia desapareciendo.

—De…detente Orochimaru —suplico la rubia, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder moverse.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto interesado y la mujer entrecerró los ojos —todavía no te mueras, Tsunade-_hime_ tenemos tantas cosas que hablar —dijo dolido al ver su expresión de dolor, pero en sus ojos se mostraba diversión.

—Porque… alguna vez me amaste —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y enterró su mano en el pecho de la rubia apretando fuertemente el corazón ajeno dejándola caer completamente en el suelo muerta.

—Tsk… tenías que remover viejos recuerdos maldita Tsunade —chasqueo la lengua levantándose mientras pasaba su mano por la otra limpiando la sangre y observando cómo su cabello absorbía la sangre, camino hasta la puerta abriéndola dejando que los demonios hicieran una reverencia pasando por encima del cuerpo de la castaña que yacía muerta en el suelo —, ahora a conocer a mi sobrina política de lejos; no quiero que ese demonio que trabaja bajo la alma de el idiota de Dan se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

— ¿Minato? ¿Estás bien mi amor? —pregunto una pelirroja colocando la mano en la frente de su esposo que estaba mirando hacia la gran mansión Haruno.

—Tsunade-sama…

— ¡Minato! ¡Los cristales han soltado una gran luz en cada lugar! ¡Esto es malo los demonios comenzaron a volverse locos! —la voz fuerte y ronca de Fugaku sonó en toda la habitación, cuando piso la habitación de Minato sus piernas cayeron en el suelo y sintió que su corazón comenzó a palpitara rápidamente.

—Ha muerto… —Kushina giro a ver a su esposo abriendo los ojos tocando su corazón —, Tsunade-sama… ha muerto… huelo su sangre…

—y su alma… —completo Fugaku abriendo los ojos a más no poder, sus piernas no se movieron de donde estaba seguía en el suelo en shock, de los ojos de la pelirroja salieron lagrimas mientras terminaba tirada en el suelo sujetando su pecho.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

—Sebastián… ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta la pelirosa, siendo rodeados de un ejército de demonios…

—Lo único que puedo decir _My Lady_, es que Tsunade-sama ha muerto —dice serio el demonio; arreglando sus guantes de la mano mientras sus ojos brillan con intensidad dejando a una pelirosa en shock

—No… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**¿Hinata fue congelada?, Los guardianes se separaron; eso provoco la muerte de la rubia. **

**Orochimaru por fin apareció, ¿Ese nuevo demonio? El maestro de la pelirosa *O* Es tan sexy **

**¿Donde esta Sasuke? ¿A donde fueron los otros guardianes? ¿Tsunade-sama ha muerto? ¿Tenten también murió? **

**¿Que decisión Tomara Naruto y Neji? ¿Se dejaran sobornar de Madara Uchiha? **

**¿Como reaccionaran los demás al saber esta noticia? ¿Donde esta Temari, Ino? **

**¿Quien iba a pensar que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran comprometidos? **

**Madara Uchiha en realidad se llamaba Obito Uchiha; pero su nombre cambio al hacer un pacto con Jigoku ¿Porque? **

**Hay una historia detrás de la muerte de los padres de la Haruno **

**¿Ara un pacto con Sebastian Michaelis; Haruno Sakura? **

**Todo esto y mas en el próximo episodio *O* **

**KISS - HUG ! **

**Gracias por sus hermosos Review's *O* 3 **

**danny; Como veras me toco colocar a Sakura así; porque ella y Sasuke no se verán dentro de un tiempo; **

**y con todo lo que esta pasando; quizás el sea el único de evitar algunas cosas. **

**DULCECITO311; Cásate conmigo *O*; Pero todavía no diré quien es el que supervisa el entrenamiento de Sasuke jojojojo. **

**Quizás**** en el próximo episodio salga algo de eso *O***

**Gracias a los demás, pero no tengo nada mas que contestar x'D Oh decir x'D **

**Gracias por Leer~ **


End file.
